Shadows over Etheria
by TheZorker
Summary: New lands with new problems lead to new adventure. Brian is along to help, but war is something neither Rainbow nor Brian could have prepared for.
1. Prologue: Game of the Season

Prologue:

Baseball.

Rainbow, standing on the hastily built mound, caught the ball as it came back from Brian. Brian, however, couldn't wipe the grin off his face. He had finally brought his favorite sport to his favorite group. And, he told himself, Rainbow needed to have fun. She had, perhaps, both the worst, and best, job in the universe. He knew she loved it, but she also never got a real day off, nor any kind of recognition.

So, as he held down a couple of fingers, and glanced to his left, where Stormy held the bat over shoulder; the grin was still firmly in place. There were some good plays, some surprising even him. Twink laying down a beautiful sacrifice bunt, to tap in Rainbow from third base; Buddy Blue, diving to rob Red Butler of a ball ticketed for the left field 'corner'. Or Stormy, jumping to snag a wicked comebacker off Brian's bat, headed straight back up the middle.

A little competition was good for the soul, Brian supposed, and everyone appeared to be having fun.

It made it all worse when the interruption, in the form of On-X arrived. The game was forgotten, momentarily, Brian hoped. That slight hoped was dashed when it turned out that it wasn't Krys that was paying them a visit, but Orin.

"Orin? What brings you back to Rainbowland?" Indigo asked, "Is Spectra ok?"

"Spectra is fine, everyone, Spectra is fine," Orin said, slipping down, observing the group clustered the near the makeshift baseball field that Brian had helped the sprites create. "Oh dear, I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Nothing we can't get back to," said Shy Violet, who may have been thankful for the interruption. She loved baseball strategy, but was probably the least enthusiastic about playing it.

"I'm glad that is the case," Orin said. "But it may not be possible. When one has magic as a friend, once in a while, one gets asked for favors, you see. As you know, we all have our own worlds to protect, and we all have our own ways to do it. Rainbow guards the Earth from the forces of darkness, Krys keeps Spectra from being assulted by those with greed."

"There is another world, one on the other side of time and space. Another dimension, if you would. This one has been assaulted with a dark magic, and its guardian has proven powerless to stop it. I have been asked to provide help. Would you be willing to help, Rainbow Brite?"

"Of course!" Rainbow exclaimed, "I'll help anyone who needs it."

Brian looked down, knowing he would be willing to help as well. He, however, hadn't been asked. He released an inaudable sigh.

Orin looked at up him, appraisingly. "You are Brian, correct?" Brian, startled, did nothing more than nod. "Rainbow has told me about you, that you're as selfless and brave and she is, I would feel better about sending two, if you would be willing to help her, even for a world that is not your own. Twink cannot be spared from here, and Krys has his own tasks to accomplish. I won't lie to you, this isn't Murky Dismal and his bumbling cohort you'll be dealing with. This will be dangerous."

"Doesn't matter, if Rainbow or anyone else, needs help, I'll help them," said Brian, blushing hard. He took a deep breath, "When do we leave?"

"I'm not quite ready for a trip, Brian, are you?"

Orin nodded, "I believe that Rainbow has to take you home, Brian. Take one hour to prepare, and you will leave when you return."

Brian glanced around, hefting his backpack. Empty of schoolbooks, it had found a home under his bed. Now, however, it contained a complete change of clothes, not to mention extra 'whites', and sweats for sleeping in. Other things, were perhaps, more interesting. What could one find that might be useful in a foreign place? He glanced at his clock, he still had a few minutes. He went through his list, a canteen (dusty and hidden under the sink), a compass that he'd received from Christmas, a flashlight (with fresh batteries), a notebook, and a full pack of cheap pens. "Rope," Brian quoted to himself, "I'll want it, if I haven't got it." Rope, however, was in short supply in the household. "Anything else?" he mumbled. He threw in a deck of cards. From the "You never know" department, Brian supposed.

He took another deep breath, plunged the key into his closet's lock for the second time today, and headed back into Rainbowland.

Rainbow had her own preparations, and her own pack. But, other than clothes, hers contained just one important item.

"Star Sprinkles," Twink told her. "Lots of them, you told me how you ran out on Spectra. I don't think Orin will be there to bail you out this time."

"Brian's back," Rainbow said softly. Twink smiled. "I'm so happy for him, he's wanted to help for so long, Twink."

They reconvened in front of the Color Castle.

"Where are we heading, Orin?" Brian asked, as Rainbow and Starlite stood next to each other, waiting for Orin to work his magic.

"It's a land called Etheria, Rainbow," Orin replied. Orin pulled a scepter from his own pouch, fiddled with it a bit, and pointed it away from the castle. "Listen, Rainbow and Brian, you must find the place known as the Crystal Castle. There, you will find what you need to rescue Etheria."

Rainbow looked at the ominous yellow gate, and then pulled herself onto Starlite's back, helping Brian up behind her. "Let's go, then."

"Good luck, Rainbow, Brian, and Starlite," Orin whispered. "I hope you are all ready."


	2. Chapter 1: Color of Attention

Chapter 1: The color of attention.

Six months ago:

The red cloak, embracing the dark form, hovered a mere foot off the ground. The shape was vaguely humanoid and eyed the contents of the cauldron in front of it. Krill's magic worked as she had hoped. A feminine voice gave a dark chuckle, rousing the blue imp that had nodded off on the bookshelf to one side. An incantation, and a motion of hands, completed the spell. A cloth was dipped into the cauldron, then covered a white crystal sphere with the dark, malevolent liquid, which did not drip, but clung to the sphere itself.

"That is it, Imp," chuckled Shadow Weaver.

"That's what?" yawned the imp, blinking at the now dark sphere.

"The answer to Hordak's little rebellion problem," she replied.

"But what's it do?" the imp whined, its curiosity now piqued.

"Darkness, Imp. Shadows will be spread. There is a limit to what people can take. With only limited light, we can shroud the spark of life that gives them the will to resist. We will use these nexus crystals to spread darkness through the world. Eventually, the rebellion will simply lose hope. The light at the end of the tunnel, you see, will have finally gone out," she paused. "The Dark Enchanter, Krill, had much the same idea. But his method was slow and obvious."

The imp eyed the crystal thoughtfully. "So you have more of these?"

"I do, Imp. We will scatter them through the world, slowly, perhaps. So that they are not detected until the network is complete, and the world is covered in the hopeless gloom." She flexed her unseen fingers, "And the rebellion members will fall into our hands. One... by... one."

* * *

"I suppose we should have asked for directions," Brian said dryly, shifting his pack on his back. "Where are we?"

They stood on a shadowed field of grass. Sunlight wavered through the dark, threatening clouds that spread in every direction. The grass was a faded green, closer to a dismal grey then a dead brown, but still definitively unhealthy. Trees dotted the landscape, but there was no sign of any kind of civilization, or much wild life.

"I don't know, Brian, but I don't think I like it much," her hand instinctively tapping the star on her belt. The rainbow emerged, though a bit shaky at first, before steadying and becoming brighter, then brightening the immediate area. Rainbow smiled softly to herself.

The green meadow they stood in brightened, as if the sun had broken through the grey clouds that loomed over head. Brian glanced over head, pulling out his compass to get his bearings. "Which way do we go?" Brian asked.

"Doesn't matter," Starlite nickered, "But we should be going. Time isn't going to wait for us." He gave a nervous whinny, as he stared at something. "Rainbow..." he continued slowly, "It's fading. It's all fading."

Starlite was right. The meadow, which had a healthy green glow after being touched by the magical rainbow, was fading back, to a near grey. "This is like the pits," Rainbow said, shaken.

Brian swallowed, he had never, albeit never, seen Rainbow like this. He put his hand on her shoulder, "It'll be ok, Rainbow. That's why they wanted us. We'll find why it's like this, and we'll fix it." Starlite started moving, west, Brian had figured out. They had been moving for about ninety minutes when Brian glanced up at the sky again. "Rainbow, it's getting late. We must have lost a few hours, or maybe the day is shorter here. We'll need to find some place to sleep, soon. I don't want to think of what kind of wild animals could be in a place like this."

"I think I hear water," Starlite announced, turning, and walking a bit northward. It was water indeed, a medium sized river that ran through the fields. The water was vaguely dark, though more enshadowed then actually polluted. "We should follow the river," Brian said. "In theory, it'd be a better place to find some kind of civilization."

"Follow it downstream?" Rainbow asked, indicating the rivers flow. This was generally agreed upon, and they picked up the pace a bit. Rainbow couldn't help but keep glancing at the darkened river beside her. Dismounting again, and searching for a moment she found one of the seven sorted star sprinkle bags. drawing a small handful from one of them, she dropped them directly into the river.

The result was dramatic, like a veil being ripped away, the color lightened back to a bluish color indicative of the strength of the river. While the effect was strong, the radius wasn't. A quick check of the river suggested it was, perhaps, just shorter than the length of a football field. The blue patch slowly moved down river, the sprinkles being pushed by the river's flow. Brian helped Rainbow back onto Starlites back, who had to canter to keep up with the colored patch of water. They did notice that it lasted longer, much longer, than the earlier rainbow.

"I wonder why that is," mused Rainbow.

"Probably because they're not creating something stable enough to stand on," Brian said, dryly.

Starlite slowed to a stop, looking ahead to a small sleepy village. "I'm not sure where here is, but I'd say it's where we are.

"It looks like a dark ages hamlet," Brian said, "Look, I bet that's a blacksmith. We can probably find somewhere to sleep here. They dismounted and walked together, looking for some sign of an inn, or at least somewhere sheltered to spend the night. The small number of villagers eyed the party, staring openly at the star on Starlite's forehead. "I hope this isn't the wrong kind of attention," Brian muttered, "Be careful."

"This is what you were looking for, right?" Rainbow nodded towards a larger building labeled 'The Laughing Swan Inn, Ye Publick House'. Brian nodded, walking with Starlite toward what seemed to be a stables. Or it may have been a lean to for keeping incoming goods out of the rain, split down the middle, it was tough to tell. A frayed cord hung from each of the two stalls.

Brian stared at it for a moment, then measuring it out he tied a loop into one end and nodded to Starlite, who had attracted a group of onlookers. His brightly colored mane and bright white coat stood out among the dusty faded colors of the village. Starlite stepped into the enclosure, his eyes narrowed at Brian. Brian draped the loop over Starlite's head and whispered, "It's not really tied, Starlite. It's a slipknot, it'll look secure, but give it one good yank away and it'll come apart easily.

Starlite glanced at the moldy oats to one side, the glanced at Rainbow, pleadingly. Rainbow nodded, and slipping a hand into her pack. She drew forth a few green sprinkles, and making a big show of slipping them to Starlite, dropped them on the ground. Starlite promptly eschewed the oats, beginning to munch happily on the green healthy grass the grew at the bottom of the lean-to.

Their friend seen to, they made there way into the inn itself. "Warm and cheerful" would have been half right, a small fire crackled in the hearth. It warmed the cooling spring air, but the inn itself had a vague ominous feeling, and the small group of patrons, tucked into various corners stared at the pair. Brian shrank back under the stern gaze of the bartender, and it was all Rainbow could do to drag him to one of the open tables in the middle of the floor.

"Wadya want?" growled the bartender, a large imposing and bearded man.

"Er, just water, I think," Brian stammered. Then, under his breath, "It's not like we have anything to barter or trade with. They don't quite look like the type that would pass out a hand to charity, Rainbow."

Rainbow nodded, looking over the room. Most of the people looked like villagers, farmers probably, with the tradesman here and there. In one corner, a man wearing once bright clothing, stared mournfully across the room, his eyes temporarily lingering on the two newcomers before resuming their downcast expression. It was the man in the table nearest the bar that stood out, dressed in a grey iron armor featuring an enclosed helmet with bright yellow eyes. He might even be a robot, Rainbow wasn't sure, a blood red bat symbol was on the chest plate.

A pair of small, probably dirty, glasses of water had appeared on the counter. After her examination, Rainbow had come up with a plan. She had reached into her pack for a general assortments of sprinkles. Brian made a motion to get and get the glasses, but Rainbow shook her head. "This place could use cheering up, Brian, and I think I know how."

She stood, walking to the bar, letting sprinkles slip through her hand, scattering them on the floor. By the time she had reached the bar on the other side, the room had begun to undergo a change, brightening in light with color spreading throughout. Taking the glasses, she moved back to the table. She and Brian sipped the vaguely distasteful water, watching and waiting.

The man in the armor was making uncomfortable noises, but it still left open the question of if he was man or machine. The bard, however, seemed to be struggling against inspiration. Rainbow noticed, and, spreading out another small handful of sprinkles, made her way towards him.

"Yes?" He asked, not completely unkindly.

Rainbow smiled at him. It had the effect smiles often do, he smiled back, the relaxation visible on his face. "Would you be willing to play something for me?"

"Go ahead, Tikal," the bartender said with his eyebrow raised, "you haven't played anything for weeks. We could all probably stand to hear something."

"What would you like to hear," the musician asked.

"Something light and cheerful," she said, "but I'd like to hear whatever you'd like to play." Still smiling, she stood back and waited as Tikal picked up his instrument, flexing his fingers as if to break off rust, and began to play a slow, upbeat melody. It reminded Brian of something like an early Final Fantasy theme. Rainbow curtsied to him, and returned to Brian, favoring the bartender with a smile. He too, smiled back. Brian just shook his head, grinning himself.

About a half an hour later, the bar was beginning to empty out. Those that left were in much better moods then how they had entered, though the armored warrior had left first, stomping out making angry noises. People had ignored him.

"Night, Fin," the bartender said, nodding to the man. He headed out to Brian's table. "I'll be closing up the bar soon. But I have to know, what are two kids like you doing in a place like this?"

Brian lowered his voice, "We're supposed to be looking for the Crystal Castle. Have you ever heard of such a place?"

The bartender let out a hearty laugh, "That old legend?" he asked. "I hope you didn't run away from home chasing after a myth." He paused for a second, looking at them, "You two are serious?" he asked, amazed. "Well, I'm afraid I certainly can't help you find it, but this the best night I've had in a month of Mondays. Let me get you something to eat, and you can stay up in the guest room. I'll go see to your horse, get him a blanket, or something too."

This, as Brian would say, was like hitting a grand slam. They thanked the Bartender, and sat back down to a meal of fried fish.

Later on, they went out and saw Starlite. While Rainbow brushed down his coat, and the bartender hurried back inside to produce his promised blanket, Starlite confided that many had come to see him, just staring. There were also more of those armored men - horde troopers, he had over heard them being called, though they seemed to be disappearing like all others for the night.

Starlite tucked in, Rainbow and Brian found they were sharing a room on the second floor with two comfortable beds. Rainbow closed the window, though she left the shades open. After cleaning up, they discussed the day, and where they were going to go from there. The bartender had mentioned Tikal might know something. "We'll track him down in the morning," Brian said, yawning, and climbed into bed. "Good night, Rainbow," he told her.

"Good night, Brian," she said, setting off to sleep.

* * *

Sleep was surprisingly brief.

It was still dark when Brian woke to a strange tapping noise at the window. "bleshadot," he mumbled. The tapping noise increased in urgency. He fumbled in the dark for a bit, eventually locating his backpack, then fumbled longer for his flashlight. He switched it on, pointing at the window, and jumped back in surprise at what he saw.

It could be generously described as an owl, though his ears were much bigger. His feathers were a medium pink, and brown eyes met Brian's own. "Hoo, hoo!" the creature hooted, though muffled, as his ears(?) flapped in the night air. "You best wake up, you're in danger!" Brian's gaze shifted down, to where the inn's door lay. No less than six of the troopers ringed the entrance. A woman directed them, as one held a large gun of some kind to the face of the innkeeper. Torches had been planted in the ground next to the door.

"Rainbow!" Brian said, steadily. She rolled over, looking at him. "What's going on, Brian?"

"The inn is under attack, some kind of soldiers are here... they've got to be looking for us!" Brian was still in his sweats, and struggling to get the window open. Rainbow got up, grabbing at her belt, and her backpack after that.

Brian managed to get the window open, and went to get his own pack. A woman's shout echoed, "They're upstairs, the Weaver wants them alive, if possible." There was a faint purring noise to the voice. Rainbow considered briefly dropping her pack out the window, decided that'd make too much noise. She then dropped to the ground lightly, like a gymnast.

Brian stared through the window, clicking his flashlight off. "She says to drop your pack down first, she'll catch it," the owl creature hooted. Brian blinked again, then dropped his pack after securing his flashlight in one of the largest outside pockets.

The door burst open revealing a pair of troopers with rifle like guns readied, and Brian was out of time. He jumped awkwardly, and it was only Rainbow's magic belt that saved him from breaking something drastic. The rainbow broke his fall, setting him down gently. However, the colorful display of magic alerted others to the escaping pair.

"They're over there! Scorpia, get them!"

A second group of troopers, that had been unnoticed, began to close in on them, led by a woman who wasn't quite human. A large red scorpion's tail jutted from her hind quarters, balanced near her head. Brian turned to run for the empty night air, but Rainbow pulled him the other direction, "Starlite!" she yelled to the darkness.

Starlite hadn't been caught unaware, and was all ready racing toward them. This, unfortunately, put them squarely between the troopers emerging from the inn, and the scorpion woman's party. A single beam of red energy passed over their heads as Rainbow grabbed his mane, mounting up.

"That was a warning shot," Scorpia said in a raspy voice. "The next one won't be."

Brian grabbed Rainbow's hand, as he pulled himself up. "Too bad you can't fly," the owl hooted mournfully, "that may be the only way out of here."

"Let's go Starlite!" Rainbow yelled, touching the star on her belt again. Scorpia's eyes widened in amazement as the rainbow again emerged, still shakily, providing an airborne road solid enough for Starlite to gallop over. The astonishment turned to anger and she screamed an order to fire. They were too late, much too late, they weren't going to shoot down the fastest, most agile, horse in the universe.

"That was just in time," Rainbow called behind them.

"We owe you," Brian agreed, "But who are you? And where can we go?"

"The camp of the rebellion, what's left of it," was the reply, in between gasps of air, "and please, call me Kowl. Slow down, and you can follow me."

"Rebellion?" Brian wondered, shocked. "What have we gotten ourselves into, Rainbow?" he whispered.


	3. Chapter 2: Beckoning Shadows

Chapter 2: Beckoning Shadows

Kowl had them touch down just ahead of some trees. The Whispering Wood, it was called. "I don't think you'll be able to land clearly through the trees," he hooted.

"I hope it's not to far," Brian said, "I'm exhausted."

"It's not," Kowl promised. "The camp isn't that far from the edge."

Starlite touched down right at the edge while Kowl flew ahead. "Sprag!" he shouted, "I'm bringing guests. Don't scare them this time!"

There was a rustle from a clump of bushes, and Brian thought he saw something scurry away through the shadows. He clicked on his flashlight again. The forest looked vaguely ominous in the flashlight's beam, though Kowl winged his way through calmly enough. Rainbow and Brian walked along with Starlite, with the flashlight leading the way. When they approached a campfire lit clearing, Brian was able to turn it off.

"The main camp of the Great Rebellion," Kowl proclaimed, "Er, come. I think we have some empty tents over here. We'll introduce you to everyone in the morning. You'll find pillows and sleeping blankets inside." The tents found, Brian and Rainbow crawled into a few empty ones, and collapsed from exhaustion. Only Starlite was awake to hear someone tell Kowl that Bow had not returned.

* * *

"I understand you all ready gave Hordak a report," hissed Shadow Weaver. "Describe the girl that was causing the disturbance."

"She was young," grumbled Scorpia, "with blond hair and blue eyes. She had some way of summoning a rainbow in the darkness, firm enough to support a horse,"

"A rainbow," mused Shadow Weaver. "Color - hope. That would explain the interference in the network of nexus crystals," she said, a note of irritation in the voice. She paused for a moment, "You were, if I recall, in the area to place a nexus crystal in the boundaries of the Whispering Wood?"

Scorpia nodded.

"Catra is still there on guard. Very well, I think I shall have to set a little trap for this bringer of rainbows."

* * *

Daylight broke, and the camp begun to murmur with activity. The "Great" rebellion was a bit of a misnomer. It was, to borrow a phrase, a rather small rebellion at present. Rainbow was the first to awake, and after dressing and performing necessary hygiene functions, she emerged. Glancing around, she approached a small woman frying bacon and eggs over a small camp fire. Her red hat seemed to be threatening to fall over her eyes, or even into the fire.

"Hello?" Rainbow greeted, when the woman backed up to eye her bacon critically.

She spun around, and to Rainbow's surprise and amusement, found that she actually did have eye slits in the hat. "Oh, hello dearie. You would be one of the ones the Horde were after last night, correct?" When Rainbow nodded, she continued, "I'll bet your hungry after the midnight raid, I think Sprigg's got the toast ready, and we'll have a proper breakfast for you shortly." She paused for a second, considering, "Dearie me. Where are my manners?" She eyed the pan critically, setting it on a nearby stump, the reaching out to take Rainbow's hand for a firm shake. "My name is Madam Razz, at your service."

"I'm Rainbow Brite!" Rainbow said, smiling. She whistled, catching Starlites attention. "And this is one of my closest friends, Starlite. Brian hasn't quite risen to shine yet."

Starlite glanced at Rainbow a moment, then lowered his head to Madam Razz, "A pleasure, I'm sure."

Madam Razz was unsurprised, "I figured you were something special, Mr. Starlite," she said, returning the pan with yet more bacon and eggs, "A pleasure to meet you both. Now, if you don't mind me asking, do you know why the Horde are after you?"

"I don't think so," replied Rainbow slowly. "Unless..." she said, thoughtfully.

"Unless what?" asked Madam Razz.

"Unless they have something to do with why we're here," Rainbow said. "Orin... he's something of a guide for me, always alert to the problems of our world. He said that this world was under magical attack, and that the guardian of the world," Rainbow noticed that Razz gave a slight flinch at this, "had been powerless to stop it. He'd been asked to send someone to help, and sent us."

Razz looked to be considering this.

"He told us to find something called the Crystal Castle," Starlite added. "Have you ever heard of it?"

"That place is a legend," Madam Razz said, thoughtfully. Evasively, Starlite would have added. "There would be few who would know where to find it. But that is something to save until after breakfast. "I believe Brian is also awake," she said, nodding to his tent.

Rainbow, distracted, glanced over at her bleary eyed friend. She grabbed some of the buttered toast from Sprigg, who introduced himself as a 'Twigget', a short gnomish like creature with a penchant for green, and went over to finish the waking of Brian.

"Mmph. Good morning Rainbow," he said, yawning. "what's going on?"

"Breakfast!" she replied cheerfully, handing the toast over. Brian chewed at it absently. "It's good we found some friends, I think" Rainbow said, grinning.

"Yeah," Brian said. "But we're no closer to finding the Crystal Castle."

"We've got to keep looking," Rainbow said, "But let's not start looking at an empty stomach."

Brian nodded, munching his toast, and wandered over to investigate the bacon and eggs. A rustle of feathers caused him to look up. The pink near-owl swooped down to hover near Madam Razz, "We can't find him anywhere, Madam!" Kowl said, sounding upset.

"Who can't you find?" Brian asked.

"Bow," Raz said, "one of the last leaders of the Rebellion. He said he was checking something out in the forest."

"There's worse news," Kowl said, flaping his wings agitatedly, "the eastern forest, it's darkening."

Brian looked up from his nearly crispy bacon with a start, "What?"

Kowl hooted in frustration, "It is what's been happening all over Etheria. Like sunlight was being blocked, even before the clouds roll in. Everything feels dismal, more threatening somehow. And that's just the beginning! After a few hours it begins to effect people too. Whispering Woods was one of the last known havens, outside of Castle Brightmoon."

Brian called Rainbow and Starlite over and Kowl gave them the synopsis. It had started near the ominously named Fright Zone, and the darkness had slowly enveloped the land. While knowing the Horde was behind it, they couldn't figure out what they were doing to stop it. Slowly, this darkness had caused the disappearance of most of leaders of the Rebellion.

"And now Bow!" finished Kowl, in frustration.

"We're going to have to find him," Rainbow said, simply. "This darkness is the reason we were called to this world. If we don't start by fighting here and now, then when?"

Brian cut off her at the pause, "She's right, Kowl. We owe you one for getting us out of the Laughing Swan. We'll find Bow, and find out what's causing the darkness." He just wasn't sure how.

"Should we split up?" asked Starlite.

"No," said Brian, slowly. "If the Horde are in the area, it's too dangerous to split up. I'm not sure what any one of us could do against their soldiers."

"But, dearie," Madam Razz interupted, "There's too much forest for us to all to go together. No, we will have to split up. But we know the forest better than you three. Why don't Broom and I go with Brian, Kowl can go with Rainbow and Starlite,"

"Who, me?" Kowl asked, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Do you want to see Bow taken by the Horde as well?" Razz asked.

"Why are you searching for the Crystal Castle?" Madam Razz asked Brian.

"Because we were told to. It's apparently some kind of legend," Brian responded. "Do you know what that legends about?"

"It's a center for a powerful magic in Etheria. It's been said that it is the home of She-Ra, Etheria's Guardian. It was her appearance that gave the Rebellion the first real chance against the horde. It was her disappearance three months ago that may spell it's downfall."

"She-Ra?" Brian asked, "What kind of person was she?"

"Well dearie, other than having superhuman strength, and a few years of age, I'd say she was a lot like your friend Rainbow Brite. She was very cheerful, determined, and mentally strong. She was very supportive of her friends, and a real leader. Like I said, I see many of the same qualities in your friend."

It was true. Many of the Color Kids had rivalries with each other, but to keep them all working together... Brian had never really thought about it before.

The search itself, however, was going nowhere. Brian hoped the others were having better luck.

* * *

The change coming over the Whispering Wood was slow, but notable. Branches moved subtly in the dark wind, twisting downward leafed stems that once pointed toward the sun. More than once Rainbow was reminded of how her own home had looked, before she had come to rescue it.

"Do you hear that?" Kowl asked, coming to rest on a stump.

"Yes," whispered Starlite. It was the metalic sound of the Horde soldiers that had invaded the tavern last night. Rainbow dismounted as the three crept closer.

"Let me go ahead and scout a bit," Kowl hooted. "Like I wouldn't be asked anyway," he mumbled. Rainbow looked at him in a shocked expression, but said nothing, Kowl was all readying winging away.

The scene Kowl witnessed wasn't too far afield from normal Horde mischief. The clearing was patrolled by a trooper force, numbering around a dozen. He'd be surprised if there wasn't a force captain somewhere, though he didn't yet... wait. There she was, Catra, lording over Bow! Bow'd been tied up, his quiver not too far away. Finally, there was a dark crystal that seemed to be pulsing with an inner darkness. Was this what was causing the damage?

Kowl reversed his wings, his earlier irritation forgoten. He recounted the scene to the others.

"It almost sounds like the Princess's crystal," Rainbow said, thoughtfuly. "It definetively sounds corruptive."

"So what do we do?" Starlite asked.

"Well, if we can set up a distraction," Kowl said, thoughtfully, "I think I could get to Bow, and rescue him."

"By distraction, you mean us?" Starlite asked, eyes narrowing.

Rainbow blinked, and stared into the eyes of her friend, who shook his head as if to clear it. "It's the proximity of the darkness crystal. We can't let it affect us!" Rainbow exclaimed, "I know what we'll do Starlite. Kowl, if you think you can help your friend do it. We'll keep everyone busy for a while. Nobody can catch Starlite!"

Starlite gave a whinny of approval as Rainbow mounted up. "Are you ready Kowl?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Kowl said. "Give me five minutes lead time." He flapped his wings purposefully in the night air and vanished.

The minutes passed slowly, anxiously. "Let's give that crystal a swift kick, shall we?" Rainbow asked. Starlite nickered his acknowledgement. Rainbow held on tightly as he advanced on the clearing.

They burst into clearing, catching the Horde troopers by surprise as they scrambled for their weapons.

"You won't escape this time!" Catra purred. "Protect the crystal!" she ordered her soldiers.

Starlite pulled up short as laser fire began to pelt towards him. He leaped towards the crystal, trying to crash it with his body, but some sort of dark field protected it. He barely landed on his feet, working up speed as he dodged across the clearing, keeping away from Bow.

"Keep quiet, Bow," Kowl whispered, "I'll have you out in a minute." Bow's eyes widened, but he said nothing.

* * *

"I hear laser fire!" Madam Razz exclaimed. "That way!"

* * *

Catra grimaced. It was so hard to find troopers that could shoot straight. Time to bring on the fangs, she supposed.

Kowl watched Catra lower her mask over her eyes just as Bow shrugged off the last of the ropes binding him. "Look out, Starlite!"

The panther lept at Starlite. He had gotten too close to Catra, not knowing what she was capable of. He saw the panther too late, and was knocked into again, claws sinking into his flesh. In the confusion, Rainbow was forcibly dismounted.

Bow scrambled, grabbing his bow, and shot directly at Catra, keeping her from pressing the advantage. Troopers, realizing their prisoner was escaping, turned and fired at him. Bow was caught in a direct crossfire, and was forced to dive for cover himself. Two troopers, in attempting to track him, proved the old axiom "Friendly fire isn't", and promptly blew each other's heads off, revealing the robotic parts underneath the armor.

"Hoo," breathed Kowl, "That was lucky."

"Who are these people, Kowl?" Bow asked, turning to provide cover fire for Rainbow and Starlite. He watched Catra run into the forest, but had to concern himself with the more immediate threat of laser fire.

"Friends," Kowl stated, obviously. "No time to explain! Shoot that blasted crystal!"

Rainbow picked herself up, throwing her pack in a clump of bushes so she'd have more freedom of movement. That crystal had to be brought down! She watched Bow's shots have no more effect on the crystal than Starlite did, and activated her belt.

The rainbow emerged, directed at the crystal, and began some sort of war with its internal dark energy.

It was at this point that Madam Razz, Broom, and Brian appeared on the scene. Madam Razz began to chant some sort of spell, her eyes focused at a horde trooper that hadn't noticed, and Brian mentally flailed. What to do?

In the end, there was only one thing he could do. He dove for one of the guns dropped by a deactivated Horde trooper. The laser rifle was too big for him to handle properly, and he struggled with it before bringing it to bear on the crystal itself.

"I think it's going down!" Rainbow cried, "Get ready!"

"...good try, Rebels," a female voice whispered, as a red cloaked form floated into the clearing. "But now you've exposed yourself." With a mere gesture, Shadow Weaver caused a rolling wave of black energy to come from her hands, knocking down most of the combatants. The few remaining troopers were simply rendered inoperable. Starlite, from a combination of this and his wounds, was knocked out completely. Bow as well, keeled over. Razz's mind, combined with the feedback of her interrupted spell, was frazzled. Brian dropped the gun he was struggling with, down but not yet out. The nexus crystal, shieldless now, pulsed with dark energy.

Only Rainbow Brite was unaffected, turning to stare angrily at this new threat.

"So you are the one who defies the darkness with such strength," Shadow Weaver hissed. "Your light will be extinguished."

Rainbow merely answered, "We're going to stop you from poisoning the land." Before she sent her rainbow directly into the darkened mask of Shadow Weaver.

"Arrrrrgh!" Shadow Weaver screamed. "I cannot see! Catra, NOW!"

Catra, in her human form again, had been out of range of Shadow Weaver's spell. Her wiry feline muscles and larger frame enveloped the defiant Rainbow, who struggled, kicking and wrenching at the arms that held her.

"Take her!" Weaver said, more calmly perhaps, but just as forcibly. "To Beast Island. I shall have to return to the Fright Zone, I must work a spell to counteract this light that burns my vision. I want her alive, Catra." A quick incantation was whispered, and Shadow Weaver was gone.

For a moment, Rainbow paused, digesting this information. She stared at Brian, then resumed her struggles. Catra began forcing her to a craft the lay on the other side of the clearing. Rainbow continued to thrash. Brian screamed in ineffective rage, shooting wildly.

"Brian!" Kowl yelled, piercing the red veil. "You might hit Rainbow!"

"They got away," Brian whispered, staring at Catra's flyer as it rose into the air, disappearing with his friend - and hero. "They got away."

"Brian..." Kowl said, curiously, "Come here." Brian dully followed, the gun dragged on the ground behind him.

Even in defeat, Rainbow was one step in front of the Horde who had taken her. The real prize had been left behind. Brian stooped, tears flowing freely. He took the Color Belt, staring at Kowl.

"I have to go after her," Brian said, "She gave herself for us. I can't just leave her there."

"I agree," said Kowl, quietly, as the other members of the Rebellion picked themselves up. "But there is somewhere we need to go first."

"What could possibly be more important than..." Brian began, aghast.

"I know where the Crystal Castle is," Kowl whispered. "You need to see Light Hope."


	4. Chapter 3: Friends in Darkness

Chapter 3: Friends from the Darkness

"Why didn't you tell us?" Brian whispered, as Bow picked himself off the ground.

"It's a closely guarded secret," Kowl whispered, "and..." he interrupted himself. "Bow, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I think, Kowl. Who was that, and what did Shadow Weaver want with her?"

"Her name, Bow, was 'Rainbow Brite'. This is her friend Brian."

Brian nodded.

"Well, Brian, I would like to thank you both for getting me out of that, but it didn't end very well." Bow stared after the disappearing vessel.

"Look," said Kowl, practically, "it's time to regroup at the camp, and discuss what we know."

A short time later, at the camp, Razz announced that she would be going with Brian and Starlite to help rescue Rainbow from Beast Island. However, before they could go, "I need to collect some reagents for magical spells. Bow, dearie, I'd really like it if you could help me."

"Sure, Madam," Bow replied. "I suppose I need to stay here and watch the camp. Kowl, can you go with them?"

"Of course, Bow," Kowl hooted. Then, watching as Bow and Madam trooped into the woods, he turned to Brian.

"This, of course, is an excellent time to go to see Light Hope, if Starlite is ready and willing."

"Anything to get Rainbow out of the hands of those... villains," Starlite replied. His voice was cool. Brian had heard him angry, and he usually sounded arrogant. This was nothing like that. He understood exactly how the horse felt.

"Then let's go," said Brian,

* * *

Rainbow glanced over the side of the flier that was taking her to the prison known as "Beast Island", and wondered briefly if she was right to play the odds and ditch her belt. She might have been able to jump off the side right here, and use the rainbow to get away. On the other hand, the presence of a laser toting trooper was enough to know that such a trick would be risky at best.

The flyer skimmed the water, as the dark forbidding jungle that surrounded the jail itself came into view. This place had been corrupted by shadows, like most of the places Rainbow had been to in this light forsaken land. But Beast Island had been corrupted longer, it was darker, and it seemed as if the very leaves of the trees wanted to reach up and swipe at her. She shivered.

"Mrow. Catra to Grizzlor, enroute with prisoner. Eta is about 2 minutes, rowger?"

The interior walls were a pitch Grey, as Rainbow was marched at gun point to the command center of the jail, where Grizzlor sat monitoring his survielence equipment. "Shadow Weaver suggested we put her in the darkest, dankest cell available. Cut her off from all sunlight," Catra purred.

Rainbow shivered again.

"That cell is taken," Grizzlor snarled. "You know that. We can put her next to it, though."

Catra blinked at him. Grizzlor didn't have much of a sense of humor. Then she realized, "Ah! Yes, so it is. We wouldn't want to move her, do we? Meow? Next to that rebel scum is fine."

Grizzlor nodded to her, "You know where to put her, move her out!" he ordered the trooper.

"Right! March girly!" the trooper ordered in his metallic voice, pressing the point of the laser rifle into Rainbow's back. Rainbow hustled forward, into the darkness.

As promised, as they descended into the depths of the prison, what little natural sunlight penetrated the depths flickered to a minimum, and smokey torches provided the light instead. Most of the cells were empty, though, right in the center of the darkness, between the torches, Rainbow saw an occupant. Other than that she was a female with blond hair, Rainbow had no time to study her before thrust into the next cell.

The cells themselves were mostly stone, though bars on either side of the main door provided an excellent view in. The stone at the sides were more for keeping out light and discussions with one's neighbor than giving any real privacy. It looked, and felt, dismal. Rainbow's spirits sank.

The lock clicked, and Rainbow was rudely shoved into the cell, tripping and falling into a heap. The door clicked again, locked shut behind her. The trooper clanked back up the hallway.

"Hello?" came the voice from the previous cell, "Are you there?"

Rainbow actually had to restrain a sarcastic quip. She chalked it up to hanging around Stormy too much, "Yes, I'm here. Doesn't appear I'll be going anywhere else right away."

Rainbow heard a scrabbling at the wall to her left, and saw a brick being pried out at about her eye level. She slipped over to it, behind the small arch of the wall in front of her. "Is this place that old?"

"I'm afraid not," the voice responded, and Rainbow could see the head and face of the woman she saw earlier. "I've been working a few days on this block, and it was set wrong at the beginning. Not much else to do down here." She sighed, "unless the Rebellion manages to pull itself back together, I suppose, you might as well find something to do."

"You're with the Rebellion?" Rainbow asked, cautiously.

"I am, one of their leaders. My name is Adora, may I have yours?"

"I'm Rainbow Brite," Rainbow replied, a smile touching her face. "Brian and I were just with the Rebellion, but I got captured trying to rescue Bow."

"Bow? Is he OK?" Adora asked, anxiously.

"I think he was going to be ok," Rainbow replied, "he got stunned by one of Shadow Weaver's spells, but I think he was beginning to recover"

"Well, at least I know someone's keeping the Rebellion intact," Adora said, a note of depression seeping back into her voice. "But without He-Man or something, we'll never get out of here."

"He-Man?" asked Rainbow.

"The Guardian of Greyskull, in Etheria's sister dimension of Eternia. But he has no way of even knowing the trouble we're in," Adora said, despondently.

"Cheer up Adora," Rainbow said, courageously, "The Rebellion will get us out, Brian will help them, as well as Starlite."

"Who?"

"They're my friends, and they'll get us out of here," Rainbow said, confidently. "I know they will."

"I wish I had your confidence, but I've been in this darkness too long."

Rainbow knew that was true. This whole world had been in darkness too long.

* * *

Starlite leaped off the rainbow, standing in front of the Crystal Castle. An open gateway led before them. "How does anyone get up here without being able to fly?" Brian wondered aloud.

"It's possible to climb the cliffs," Kowl hooted. "A friend of mine did it once."

Brian dismounted, and he and Starlite walked into the mysterious castle.

"Hello?" called Starlite into the darkness.

"Greetings, Starlite," came a whispered voice from the darkness. "And to you Brian. Welcome back, Kowl." The room lightened, but there was still no figure to be seen. Just a column of light in the center of the chamber. "I am the Oracle of the Crystal Castle," whispered the voice again. "The one known as Light Hope." It paused for a moment, "I was expecting another, where is Earth's Guardian?"

"Rainbow Brite," said Brian, lowering his eyes, "has been captured by the Horde." A grim silence descended on the room.

"Though not the Color Belt," came the whisper, "for I feel its presence. All hope is not yet lost, but Rainbow herself is a key part of defeating Shadow Weaver's darkness. We need her help. It must fall upon you, Brian, to rescue her. If you are willing to help, then I can aid you."

"Rainbow is our friend," said Brian, and Starlite whinnied his agreement. "Whatever I can do, I will," he promised.

"That is well, Brian. It was intended that you have a test before being granted what I am about to give you. Circumstances have changed, and time is now of the essence. Rescuing your friend will be a true test. At the far corner of the room, there is a chest. Open it and claim the contents."

The three exchanged glances, as Brian moved forward to open the small box that now glowed against a nearby wall. He opened the latch, and lifted the lid. "A gun?" Brian said, shocked. "I... I don't want to have to kill people, Light Hope."

"This is a war, Brian," Kowl said, somewhat sadly. "The Horde will not usually turn mercy on those it defeats. To avoid killing, where we can is the way of the Rebellion. But sometimes..."

"Kowl is correct, Brian," whispered Light Hope, "That others fight with a sword, a bow, or their fists, does not make them inherently less deadly then a gun. But take heart, this gun will not strike a deadly blow. Charged yellow, like it is, you will find it disables the common robots the Horde use as troopers, and stuns living creatures. Indeed, your unwillingness to kill even those who are your enemies speaks highly of you."

Brian picked up the gun, pistol to be accurate, from the box. He also withdrew a white cloth belt, with a white holster. Wearing the Color Belt, as he was, made it uncomfortable, though not quite impossible to wear the other, and sheath his new weapon.

Brian then looked silently at Starlite and Kowl. "We should go to Beast Island, then."

"Return here, Brian, when you have rescued the guardians of Etheria and Earth. Bring them both to the Crystal Castle. We will then begin the attack against Shadow Weaver's magic."


	5. Chapter 4: Shred of Hope

Chapter 4: Shred of Hope

_3 Months Ago_

Adora walked with Spirit. Light Hope had been troubled when Adora had seen him, something was covering the land. This corrupting darkness was spreading, and he wanted Adora to see it for herself.

It wasn't like Light Hope to give her direction like this. It must have been really bothering him, Adora had thought. Now that she was here, it was plain to see why. The Fright Zone had never been a place she had really wanted to visit, even if she used to live there.

This area, though, was almost worse than the Fright Zone. She felt like she was being watched, though she could see no other living creature than Spirit, a fact that was almost as ominous.

"This doesn't look good, Spirit. Where is the sun? What's happening here?" Adora asked her. Spirit whinnied his discomfort. "All right. We'll get out of here soon. Light Hope wanted me to figure out what was causing this."

There was a small village near here. Adora couldn't remember the town's actual name, but most of Etheria referred to it as 'Last Chance', owing to its position near the Fright Zone. She still couldn't shake the feeling she was being tracked.

She crested a rise, and the village of Last Chance came into view. Adora frowned. The place looked deserted, but there was something in the center. "We need a closer look, Spirit" she told him. The two walked into the open. The decoration in the middle of the village square was a pedestal made of an almost reddish black dark iron. On the pedestal sat a dark swirling orb.

"What is this?" Adora asked, warily. "This has the feel of Evil. I think it's time to break it."

"Now Child, I don't think you should do that," whispered an almost hissing voice from the shadows

"Shadow Weaver!" cried Adora, suddenly frightened. Why hadn't she transformed when she had the chance?

"Yes, Adora, it's me. You're coming with me, into the darkness."

That was the last thing Adora had planned, she mounted Spirit and took off, as Shadow Weaver's spell hit just behind them.

"You have walked into a trap, lost one," said Shadow Weaver, ever patiently. "we are going to take you home."

Adora saw Catra bearing down on her, and changed course, daring behind one of the empty houses. The village really had been abandoned to darkness. She dropped off Spirit, hauled open a door, and motioned spirit inside in one swift strike. The door closed behind her as she entered, and they crouched. Catra's feline footsteps fading past.

"Do not try running, Adora," came Shadow Weaver's voice calling from the darkness. "And do not expect She-Ra to be here. I scryed you coming, this village is empty. There is no one to save you now."

Adora, who's sword, had been rising to the ceiling, wavered. If she transformed now, there would be no doubt to her dual identity. She never really understood why the Sorceress wanted to keep her identity a secret... but she did, and that was that, in Adora's mind.

"Leech and Catra are both here, looking for you. Scorpia can't want to put her claws on you. Let me find you, I will be gentle, child"

Adora had to make a decision. They were closing in, and running probably wasn't an option. She removed her scabbard, placing it over Spirit's neck, attempting to secure it to her back. "Run for it Spirit. Get this sword to the Rebellion, and let them know I'm safe."

Spirit nickered, startled. "We cannot let both myself and the sword fall into the Horde's hands, Spirit. And I don't think we can get both of us out of here."

Adora opened the door, holding it momentarily for Spirit, who charged one direction, while Adora headed back to the center, to draw the most attention.

"Ignore the horse," yelled Shadow Weaver to her minions. "Adora's the one we want."

Adora dodged out of the way of Scorpia's claws. But she didn't notice Leech coming from the side. Soon, his sucker hands were clamped around her. Then she knew no more.

* * *

"Ride lower!" Madam Razz shouted over the wind. "We're approaching Beast Island! Most of the Horde's prisoners arrive via flyer, so the air is watched!"

Brian guided the Rainbow lower, wondering again how Rainbow did it so effortlessly, and, as Starlite approached the beach of Beast Island, he lept to the ground. Madam Razz's landing was less graceful, as Broom narrowly avoided crashing with a stump.

"You ok?" Brian asked, helping up the sprigget.

"Yes, thank you dearie," she told him, dusting herself off, and helping broom up herself.

"Do we have a plan?" Brian asked.

"Well, last time we came here we charged the gates," Razz told him, as they began to walk cautiously through the woods. "The Horde has reinforced them since they had to rebuild the place. So my plan would be one of distraction and stealth. I do have an idea, I'll explain more as we get closer."

It was a dark journey, to be sure. Madam Razz had advised against using the Color Belt, as she felt it would alert the Horde to their presence. One of her spells had enchanted her wand to glow with a soft light, though Brian wondered aloud how no sunlight could be reaching the earth... the trees weren't that thick.

Brian let out a yelp, his shirt had been caught by a branch that just hadn't been there before. "It's lifting me! This tree's moving!"

Madam Razz pointed her wand, chanting a brief, angry spell. A small burst of flame roared forth, enveloping the branch, quickly blackening it, and Brian dropped back to the Earth, landing on his hands. "Woah. What's going on here?"

"The same thing that's trying to envelop Etheria, if we don't stop it. It's just much further gone. Let's hurry."

It was about an hour and a half's cautious walk through the woods, avoiding at least two different growling monstrosities, and several other offending branches, before they reached sight of the back of the prison. Kowl vanished to do some recon.

"It's time to make the beasts of beast island work for us," Razz explained. "While I was with Bow, I assembled the reagents to a powerful illusion spell. Normally, I object to messing with innocent minds. These beasts aren't actually innocent. They are as corrupted as anything else. They'd eat us, giving half a chance. I intend to have them give the Horde a run for their money, instead."

Kowl had arrived back. "It's just as you thought, Madam, there is still a front door leading down to the dock. The Horde must deliver most of their supplies by boat. There are lots of guards at the door, though, not so many on the roof."

"I get it," said Brian. "I'm going to use the Color Belt to infiltrate the castle from the roof, while your distraction causes them to focus attention on the main gate."

Madam Razz nodded.

"That sounds like a solid plan. I'm still not sure how I'm supposed to find Rainbow, but I'm not sure how it'd be easier with them all in."

"I remember the lay out from before, Brian," Kowl hooted. "I'll go in with you."

Starlite whinnied his approval. "I doubt they keep horses in mind when they build a prison, either. Bring her out, Brian. I know you can do it."

"Thanks," Brian blushed.

* * *

"I'm glad your spell works as advertised, Madam," Broom commented, "It might have been a short trip, otherwise."

"My magic is usually reliable," she retorted. "It's... me who sometimes forgets what I need it to do."

They watched as the creature lumbered toward the illusionary duplicate of itself, growling. It was a creature hard to describe, it walked on two legs, but had a crocodile like scale covering on its humanoid body. It's arms were thick and powerful.

"I understand you wanted to attract it with a mate," Starlite commented dourly, "But was the pink bow necessary?"

Kowl hooted down to him, the sign that it was time for Brian to start moving. Tapping the start of the Color belt, still worn over his holster belt, he used the rainbow to ride up to the top of Beast Island Prison, clambered over the top, and followed Kowl's lead into the depths of the prison, away from the guards that were firing lasers at the beastial attacker.


	6. Chapter 5: Jailbreak!

Chapter 5: Jailbreak!

Brian slipped as quietly as his sneakers would allow, but the clanking of metallic steps were heading his way.

"Quick! Let's hide in here." Kowl said.

'Here', as it turned out, was something of a storage closet. There were laser rifles, energy packs of some kind, and other kinds of weaponry.

"Uhm, I hope they don't need any of this, hoo!" Kowl said.

"I agree," Brian gulped. "Hide." They tucked themselves in the corner, behind a cabinet full of energy packs.

The door creaked open, and the pair held their breath. A trooper ran in, grabbed a gun off a rack, and ran out, clanking up the stairwell. After another minute or two of tense waiting, Kowl broke the silence.

"We can't just wait here, Madam's distraction won't last forever."

Brian nodded, slipping toward the door with Kowl closely behind him. "Right," he whispered. "Downward." Thanking the stars that he remembered his flashlight, he clicked it on against the gloom, heedful of Kowl's warning. "But they'll be more likely to hear me if I trip."

"If I'm not mistaken, the top level used to be the control room of the prison. Let's keep going."

As they descended, it got progressively darker. "Shadow Weaver said something about putting Rainbow in the darkest spot in the dungeon."

"We can't find that if we don't leave this first stairwell," Kowl told him. "Let's try here,"

Here, that is, was the second level down from the roof. Brian opened the door slowly, peering carefully through the darkness. There were no guards at the door itself, but two troopers patrolled side by side down the corridor. Cells lined the wall, though Brian couldn't tell if there was any of them.

Brian nodded to Kowl, and felt his hand reach toward the weapon given to him by Light Hope. He decided against it, for the moment. He wasn't going to take on the entire Horde guard by himself. He gave the troopers a good lead, then slipped behind them.

"What's going on up there?" one of them asked the other.

"Sounds like another one of the beasties attacking the gate. Never sure why they do that."

"Hmph. That's where everyone went?"

"You know the drill. In case of beast attack, the only floor that's kept full strength is the fourth, where that Princess is located."

"Hordak's daughter, you mean?" the trooper snickered.

"If Hordak hears you saying that, you'll be melted down for spare parts without being deactivated first."

Kowl tugged on Brian's sleeve, pulling him back towards the stairwell.

"Brian, last time we were here, this place had seven levels."

"And?" Brian said, quietly but crossly, "Rainbow could be on any one of them!"

"I think that she and Adora - Princess Adora - would be kept together, in the most secure are of the prison!"

The retort died on Brian's lips. "Ok, you're right. If there are seven levels, then they'll be on the next one down. Let's hurry."

They hurried down the steps, acutely aware that time was turning against them. It got even darker, especially when Brian turned off his flashlight when they reached the next corridor from the stairwell.

The door again was slowly slid open once more. This time, there was no mistaking the heavy guards. Brian counted no less than six troopers, four stationary, two patrolling, inside the corridor.

"Hey!" came the shout of alarm. "Who's that?"

Brian didn't even think. He reacted, pulling out the gun, leveling it down the corridor, and firing. No recoil, no gunshot shook his hand, just a yellow beam of light, streaking down the corridor. It met its target, the trooper, who was covered in bright yellow sparks. It tumbled, as the sparks continued to dance along its body.

"Kowl! Find Rainbow!" Brian shouted, over the clanking. He took aim and fired a second time, taking down a second target, which finally inspired the other troopers to find cover, rather than trying to race toward him and overwhelm him.

* * *

"What's that noise?" Adora asked, straining to look out of her cell.

"They're firing at something," Rainbow said, sitting up. She ran forward to get a better look. "I can't see up the corridor!"

"Neither ca..." Adora broke off as a pink feathered sight for sore eyes slipped low into view, passing a trooper unnoticed. "Kowl?"

"Adora! Hoo! My goodness, it is good to see you."

"Can you get us out of here?" she asked anxiously.

"Hoo! Hmmmmm." He turned as a third trooper was zapped into submission. Brian was certainly locked in, and.. "yes! I think I might be able to help with that."

The remaining three troopers had seen enough. They couldn't get a good shot at Brian, had not noticed Kowl; and had no real cover to seek themselves. The partial walls of the cells outcroppings were just not sufficient. They fled further down the corridor.

Kowl reappeared in front of Adora with a large iron keyring, as Brian looked nervously up and down the stairwell. "They'll sound the alarm! We've got to find... Rainbow?"

Kowl had succeeded in opening the cell, but that wasn't Rainbow coming out. "Who are you? And where's Rainbow?"

"Brian! Here I am!" she cheerfully shouted her reply, finally hearing her friend.

"Hoo, hoo! Hold on a moment, I shall have you out of there in no time!" Indeed, the next key on the ring opened Rainbow's cell, and she emerged. Brian wasted no time in unbuckling the Color Belt, and in handing it his friend.

"The Color Belt!" she giggled. "Thanks, Brian!"

* * *

The sound of bells reached even the three outside. "That's an alarm!" Starlite cried. The troopers had heard it too, and were funneling rapidly back into the jail.

"Time to let the distraction go," Madam said, mumbling and waving her wand. The illusion faded, and the creature, looking none the worse for wear, growled one last time, trundling back into the darkened forest. "Let's slip closer. We don't want to get separated if they come out this way."

* * *

"I hate to be a wet blanket on this reunion," Kowl said as Brian and Rainbow exchanged a high five. "But that's definitely an alarm. We best be going."

"We'll need to get to a flier," said Adora. "It's the only way off the island. We need to go up."

Brian shook his head, "No! Madam's distraction had most of the troopers up there. If there's an exit any lower, we need to take that!"

Adora frowned, but the argument was disrupted by the appearance of troopers at the door Brian and Kowl had come through.

Brian fired a shot, but with the tables turned, he would have trouble drawing a bead. Rainbow, however, tapped the color belt, causing a rainbow wall to appear in the corridor, blocking movement (and fire) both directions. "That way!"

Adora blinked, startled, but complied. Brian took the lead with Kowl flying just behind him. They passed cells, some empty, others not, but there was no time for a massive jailbreak. Reaching a T intersection, Brian fired a few more shots - one connecting, at troopers coming their direction.

They turned, with Rainbow taking a moment to drop a second wall. "I see daylight!" She shouted.

"It looks like," Brian said between breaths, "some kind of balcony!"

"It's a gun emplacement of some kind," said Adora, "There's no way down from there! It's a dead end! We're trapped!"

"The rainbow can get us out of here," Rainbow shouted in triumph, still running to the alcove. Brian slipped to the back of the pack, ready to provide covering fire when the rainbow guarding their back faded away.

Rainbow tapped the star once more. The rainbow sprung forth, leading in a spiral down to solid ground, away from the castle. "On that?" Adora asked, shocked.

"Off and away," replied Rainbow, taking the lead. Adora was surprised only for a split second before following suit, with Brian now taking the rear. Down they ran, troopers firing at them wildly, but not being used to the rapidly changing angle, couldn't get any clean hits.

* * *

"Rainbow!" Starlite yelled.

"Does look that way, doesn't it?" observed Broom.

The horse broke into a gallop, quickly reaching the escaping trio. "How are we going to get out of here? I can't carry all of you!"

"You said there were fliers up on the roof?" Brian asked.

"There are! But we're not going back in there!" Adora replied.

Rainbow smiled, "Can you fly them?"

"Yes, but..."

"Can you ride a horse?"

Moments later, the two were airborne. "They'll have to do a lot better than that to hit the magnificent Starlite!" he proclaimed. The rainbow path that Starlite charged down crossed the now deserted roof.

"They all chased us down stairs," Adora laughed. "This is where I get off!" She jumped, falling the short distance, and landing in a crouch, and ran toward the flyer's pad.

* * *

Grizzlor's world had turned upside down in the space of ten minutes. He rubbed his eyes. Shadow Weaver was inbound, and expected to arrive within the hour. He watched on the control panel as Adora took off with the flier, ranging to the southern sky.

Just how was he going to explain this?

* * *

They were in the air again. Starlite and Rainbow ran next to the flyer, on which Adora, Kowl, Brian, Broom, and Madam Razz sat, with Adora at the controls. "That was well done getting us out of there," Adora said thankfully.

"Where are we headed now?" Madam Razz asked, "Whispering Wood?"

"Yes," said Adora. "I can't wait to see the other again, especially Bow and Spirit."

There was a short uncomfortable silence.

"Spirit?" asked Razz, "wasn't he with you?"

"He ran when I was captured. I would have thought he'd have come to Whispering Wood."

"He never made it, Adora.."

She stared, looking to Kowl for confirmation. Kowl slowly nodded.

"Then we have to find him!"

"They'll be looking for us in the flier, Adora," Brian said. "Let's get back to Whispering Wood, and we'll plan strategy from there."


	7. Chapter 6: Sword & Spirit

Chapter 6: Sword and Spirit

Starlite came to slow a stop as the rainbow landed just outside of the whispering wood. The flier Adora parked nearby, and there was a general rush to bury it with dirt, leaves, and other plant matter. A flier, naturally, was a handy thing to have around.

Bow was there as they approached. He raced for Adora, and there was a quick, excited, embrace. "By the powers, Adora! Welcome home!"

Adora returned the embrace. "Bow! I've missed all of you! You can't imagine what is was like being a prisoner of the Horde for six months. I was rotting away."

Bow took a critical look at her. She was definitely the worse for the wear. No doubt the Horde had not fed her well, at all. At least she didn't look atrophied, the Horde either gave her enough room to move or allowed her brief times out. Bow bet on the latter, and that it was some kind of torture.

"I'll help the twiggets rustle up some kind of food. I'll bet your starving."

Adora smiled. "I am, Bow, thanks."

Over dinner, the group discussed plans. All though Adora didn't want to hear it, the idea of going out that night to look for Spirit was vetoed.

"No, we've been through enough today," Madam Razz said, calmly. "Dearie, I want to find Spirit as much as you do, but he's been missing for three months! One more night shouldn't make a difference, except that we'll be looking in daylight."

"Can you at least try a scrying spell to locate him?"

"I need some kind of fresh component, Adora." Razz explained, "I have nothing that is keyed to him."

Adora felt sick, Rainbow sitting next to her, grabbed her hand. "We'll find your friend, Adora. Don't worry."

Adora smiled, "You are right. I just finished 3 months in a Horde jail, but I got rescued. This is no time to despair."

That night, when he finally had a moment to talk to Rainbow quietly, he had his own explanations to give. "I found the Crystal Castle, Rainbow," he told her. "It's where I got this gun," he continued, patting it. "But I was given a new task by the oracle, Light Hope. I had was to find the guardian of Earth..."

"That's me," Rainbow said, nodding.

"And the guardian of Etheria, and return to the Crystal Castle, where we would begin the counterattack on the evil magic that's covering this world."

"Who is this guardian?" Rainbow asked.

"I have no idea," Brian admitted.

"I suspect the Rebellion would know," she said. "We should ask them. Brian nodded. "In the morning, of course." Brian nodded again.

"All right, good night, Brian," the two went to their separate tents for sleeping.

Elsewhere in the camp, Adora had gathered her two friends that shared her own secret. "I suppose the question to ask, hoo, is what happened to your sword when you were captured? I hope the Horde didn't get it," Kowl hooted.

Razz raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"It's with Spirit, that's why we need to find him as soon as we can. First thing after breakfast," Adora said.

Razz nodded, "I think we can safely trace a line between here and the Fright Zone, and search along it for him."

Adora breathed deeply. She didn't know what frightened her more, that something had happened to Spirit, or that without the Sword of Protection, that she may have doomed all of Etheria to darkness.

"Now, what do we know of these newcomers?" Adora asked.

"Well," Kowl said, slowly. "We know that Light Hope was expecting them," He paused briefly as Adora recovered from her shock. "He gave Brian that gun you saw him carrying. We also know that Shadow Weaver believes Rainbow Brite to be a dire foe."

"All in all, people we should glad are on our side," Madam Razz said. "I'm not saying they need to be trusted with your secret, but people who I'm sure will give their all.

"All right, Madam," Adora nodded.

"Anything else?" Razz queried.

"No, I think that's it. Until morning, then."

-The Next Day-

Adora was up before anyone other than Starlite, who stood munching grass to one side of the clearing. He cocked his head at her, but said nothing.

She walked up to him, stroking his mane. "You look like him, you know. Like Spirit," Starlite nickered, then paused. He felt something, something in her that he couldn't place. Something trapped inside, wanting to be free. He shook his head, and nickered again.

"I couldn't sleep, there's just too much at stake," she trailed off. Absently stroking Starlite, and gazing into the distance.

It was another hour before the rest rose and shone, and plans were made to find Adora's friend, Spirit.

"I want to go with you," said Bow, "I feel responsible that I wasn't with you when you got captured."

"We all want to go with you," said Madam Razz, practicly, "but we all can't. We'd make too big a target for the Horde, the more of us in one place, the easier we are to spot. Really, I used up a lot of magic yesterday, I probably shouldn't go with you, as much as I want to. I need time to refresh my mind, and my components."

"And we can't take the flier," Kowl hooted. "That'd be too obvious."

"We can take horses," Adora said. "Bow and I on Arrow, and Rainbow and Brian can follow on Starlite."

Bow looked at Rainbow and Brian speculatively. Yes, they'd proven themselves by rescuing both him and Adora, not to mention each other. But, they were, teenagers at best. Still, there was no denying heart, when you got right down to it. "That's not a bad plan, Adora," he told her.

She grinned, "Glad you approve, Bow," she said, playfully punching his arm. "Is there anything we'll need before we go?"

"Lunch? Money, in case we need to stay away from the camp?" Brian suggested.

Money was in short supply in the rebellion, most of it went to paying the taxes of covert rebels, to help them survive long enough to do battle against the Horde, but food was obtained, and stored in packs.

The group set off, Kowl flying above the rest to scan for possibe hiding places for Spirit. The two horses were spread out as well, to cover the widest possible territory. Only idle conversation was to be had, though it was noted that the farther they got from Whispering Wood, and the closer they got to the Fright Zone, the more corrupted the world got, and just the darker it got over all.

"I need to fix this," Rainbow whispered, the gloom attacking her heart.

"I know you do, it's why you're - we're - here," whispered Brian. "But we're trying to keep a low profile. Attacking Shadow Weaver's darkness now will send out a beacon to her."

"I know, I know," Rainbow said morosely.

Starlite said nothing, Brian gripped her shoulders as they rode on.

* * *

"It's getting worse," Bow said. "If we let this corruption continue, there may be no bringing the light back."

Adora didn't answer. She knew three things: That she had to find Spirit, she had to find her sword, and that Bow was right. This was a task she hoped She-Ra would be up for. But, first things first. She had been given a power, and that power was meant to be used...

Kowl's announcement that the were was a village coming up brought her back to the present.

"Tell you what, we've been riding for a while. Let me go in and see if anyone's heard anything, and you all can start on lunch," Bow offered.

This advice was agreed to, and the group plopped under a copse of trees, checking to make sure they weren't going to be grabbed by them first.

Arrow whinnied. He began nibbling at the nearly black grass, then spat it back out, snorting.

Starlite gave Rainbow a nudge with the star on his forehead, and Rainbow relented. She searched her backpack for the green sprinkles, and decorated a small section of grass with it. Adora turned and stared, as the grass turned through a dying brown to a bright green.

"Wow," she whispered, as Arrow and Starlite began to eat. "Is that why Shadow Weaver was after them?"

The group began eating, and were polishing up their sandwiches when Bow returned, some 15 minutes later. He looked directly at Adora, and he was smiling, a rather large smile. Adora jumped up, "Did you find him?"

"Not quite, Adora, not quite. But I found out where he is, I think. There's a farmer not far from here, goes by the name of Donovan, who has a," Bow paused for dramatic effect, "new... white... horse. He didn't buy it in town, either."

"Then let's go!"

It took them another half an hour to locate Donovan's farm. He was tilling the fields, a pair of horses pulling a farm implement behind them. He turned as Adora shouted Spirit's name. Spirit also looked round, his eyes visibly tearing up at the sight of his friend.

Donovan patted the two horses, then walked over to the small party.

"Aye! What's all this then?" he inquired, gruffly, almost angrily about being interrupted.

"That's my horse!" Adora exclaimed, "I thought I lost him when the Horde attacked Last Chance."

He eyed her, grimly. "You're not from last chance, I know who ye are," He spoke, almost bitterly. "You're from the lost rebellion. Adora, and Bow, unless I completely miss my guess."

Adora blinked. Lost rebellion? "We're not lost, we haven't given up yet, neither should you."

Now it was Donovan's turn to blink at her forcefulness. "Look," head said, his voice softening, just a tad. "I want the Horde gone as much as anyone. But it's my neck, and my family's necks on the line. Your horse or not, I've fed him and sheltered him this past three months. I need him to pay my taxes. No. He stays here."


	8. Chapter 7: Those Who Dwell In Darkness

Chapter 7: Those Who Dwell In Darkness

12 hours ago:

Shadow Weaver was down right angry.

Not only had that Rainbow brat escaped, but Adora had too. The possibilities had become apparent. If the rebellion got back on its feet, their first act would probably to attempt to end the siege at Brightmoon.

This could not be allowed. There were perhaps two Etherians that could reverse the magic of the Nexus, and that's if they worked together. One had to be taken out, and immediately.

This would require planning.

* * *

"What?" Adora said, shocked.

"I mean what I said," Donovan said, "I need this horse to pay my taxes. Else me and may family will end up a Horde slave ship, bound for who knows where."

Rainbow slid of Starlite's back, truly cross. "But they're friends!" she exclaimed, "How can you stand there, knowing that you're keeping apart two people that are close to each other... that they belong with each other?"

Both Donovan and Adora were taken aback. Donovan by Rainbow's fervor, and Adora by how close she hit to the mark. The thought, though she dismissed it immediately, was that the girl has some knowledge of her alter ego, and Swift Wind.

Donovan took a step back before holding his ground. "I meant what I said," he stated, "I need this horse to make my taxes with the Horde. What with the 'extra support' levied on us for siege of Brightmoon, and these darklings having come out of nowhere, I don't have room to be generous."

Adora paused for a moment. "Wait. Darklings?" She inquired.

"Started showing up about a month ago, only at night," Donovan told her. "Were nasty from the get-go, tearing up fences, crops too. They'd go after horses, and humans, if they weren't behind lock and key."

"Maybe we could figure out how to get rid of them," Adora offered. "Then you might be able to spare Spirit."

Donovan paused, startled for a moment. "You know, I think that would do it for me," Donovan eyed the party. "It's not exactly a secret where the darklings are during the day, a cave in the woods to the East. Natural cave formation in a hill, smugglers used it for a while, until the Horde chased them out."

"A map?" Brian suggested.

"Uhm, I could draw a primitive one," Donovan said. "The horses need water, anyway,"

While Donovan, Bow, and Brian went to see to the map, Adora and Rainbow went to see to Spirit. He was weary, perhaps, but had been well cared for. Whatever Donovan's other faults were, neglect of his animals was not one of them. It made Adora feel better about not taking him then and there. Besides, she decided. Donovan had probably been telling the truth.

Bow and Brian entered the house after Donovan, crossing through the foyer to an eating/cooking area. Brian decided it was a medium sized house. Donovan's wife and child sat near the fire on the spring evening, trying hard not to pay attention to their family member and his guests.

Donovan etched a crude map in ink on a sheet of paper, and extended to Brian. Brian took and studied it, then their attention went to Bow. Bow, in turn, was staring at a sheathed sword, gathering dust in a corner.

"I know that sword," Bow said slowly. "That's Adora's."

"Is it?" Donovan asked. "I suppose that lends truth to the idea that she's the owner of that horse. I found it with him. I keep trying to get rid of it, but I can never quite do it. I don't know if it's the crystal or what. But if the Horde found out about it..." he trailed off.

"I know the penalty for storing weapons - even in self defense," said Bow. "They barely let hunters keep a bow, and a crossbow is right out."

"I'll get it," Brian said, leaving the map on the table. He picked up the sword, and felt a brief surge of energy through him. He stumbled, slightly, but just as quickly, it was gone. His heart raced, and he felt like he'd been put through the wringer. He shook his head to clear it.

"You OK?" asked Donovan.

"Yeah, just got dizzy for a second," Brian responded.

"I've got the map, let's go," Bow nodded.

Donovan escorted them back out of the house, where they reconvened with the girls and horses. Brian gripped the scabbard with both hands and presented to Adora.

Her eyes widened. "Where did you find that?" she asked, taking the sword, holding it in her hands. "My brother gave me this sword," she continued in awe, strapping it back on her back.

"Your brother?" Rainbow inquired.

"Adam, of Etheria's sister world of Eternia," Bow said, by way of explanation. "Adora was originally from Eternia. She was kidnapped by Hordak, and brought to Etheria. Shadow Weaver kept her brainwashed a long time."

"It's a long story," Adora put in, "It's one I'll happily share once the darklings are taken care of."

"It's starting to get dark," Brian put in. "We should hurry."

Starlite began to Canter, and Arrow had to nearly break into a gallop to keep up. It was about another 20 minutes before they farm petered into what would become rolling hills. A small cave entrance was nestled in the first 'valley'.

"This the place, according to Donovan," Rainbow said, as Brian consulted the crude map.

"What are darklings, anyway?" Brian asked, stuffing the map away.

"To be honest," Bow said, frowning. "I'm not sure."

Bow produced a torch from his backpack, and Rainbow looked at the smoke distastefully. Brian got out his flashlight, and the mix of light types caused odd shadows on the wall. A scurrying noise alerted them to the presence of... something. Whatever it was, it was careful to stay out of the light.

Rainbow coughed, heavily. Brian looked over her in concern, the smoke from the torch was far over their head. Rainbow had never shown any signs of anything like asthma before. Actually, Brian thought, she was reasonably athletic, and he had always thought her of as a skilled gymnast. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"There's something in here, some kind of smog," Rainbow said, clearing her throat and focusing herself. Brian and Rainbow both realized, at the same time, how faded the light from his flashlight looked, compared to how it was in the past. And it was getting even dimmer.

Adora felt the presence moments before she was attacked by it. She let loose a cry of pain as sharp talons raked her lower legs. She collapsed, hamstrung. The group whirled around, Brian's flashlight clattering on the floor, as he grappled for his gun. The light briefly illuminated the creature. It was black. An obsidian black, about a third the size of an adult human, and ugly. Red, beady, eyes peered at them. Large, oversized and probably useless wings flapped vainly behind it. It was quick, darting out of the light as Brian snapped a shot off.

"That's a darkling?" cried Rainbow.

"Adora!" shouted Bow, even as he unshouldered his own weapon. A second darkling had appeared at the edge of vision on the parties other side, dodging the arrows.

"They're too agile," said Brian, firing again into the darkness. "I'll never hit them," but was interrupted as Adora screamed again. He flipped around, but had to hold his fire. A third darkling had attacked Adora again, this time rending her arms, he saw light streaks of blood begin to trickle. He was hoisting Adora's limp upper body, and dragging her backward.

"That... is not good," Rainbow said, activating the belt. The rainbow, however, proved ineffective in the choking darkness of the cave. It emerged feebly from the belt before petering out.

"That's worse," Bow said, dryly. They grouped up, putting their backs to each other. Brian fired again, and this time, he heard a vengefully satisfying cry as one fell with a thud. The other scurried back.

Adora was nowhere to be seen.

"We've got to press on, now," Rainbow said, determinately. "No darkness will hold our friends."

Bow silently passed the torch to Rainbow, who took it, though not without a withering look at it. "Sorry, but I need two hands to shoot my bow."

* * *

Adora continued to let her body lay limp, even as the darkling dragged her into the back of the cave. Another skittered, picking up her legs, and it screeched to its fellow. By the sound of it, there were not a third one coming back with them.

She heard an ominous hum, and opened her eyes. If anything, the darkness was deeper here, almost a pitch black. More screeching noises, how many of these darklings were there?

Then they started skittering away. Adora tried to take a guess. A dozen? Give or take, she supposed. She still couldn't see anything, but other than that humming noise, she couldn't hear anything either. This was her chance, she stood gingerly, making sure her legs could support her weight.

She drew her sword, raising it to the sky...

* * *

Brian, Rainbow and Bow pushed forward. Rainbow had located a loose stone, and was hefting in her other hand. She wasn't a violent person at all, but defending one's self and being violent are two completely separate things.

A loud skittering noise began, vaguely distant at first, but quickly became louder.

"Oh no, I don't like the sound of that," Bow said, firing an arrow into the darkness. It felt to the ground, there was a brief moment of silence. All one could hear was the 'clink' of the arrow's metal point hitting stone.

Then all hell broke lose. Brian counted at least fifteen of the darklings. The three huddled under Rainbow's torch, as the Darklings were unwilling, or enable, to get near the light. Brian fired, but without much success.

The darklings, furious, began throwing rocks at the party, and one or two of the braver ones began taking swipes, connecting as they danced in and out of the flickering light of the torch.

As quickly as the attack started, it stopped. As one, the darkling mass stared back down the cave, the way they had come from. Bow had to duck, suddenly, as a darkling flew over head, crashing into the side of the cave, completely knocked out.

"What on Earth?" ask Brian, amazed. The darkling mass, deciding that trouble approached, swarmed it. The first few that approached the human - it was definitely something human coming toward them, were rudely thrown aside like their fellow, though not nearly as hard. Dazed, but not unconscious, they struggled to their feet.

"My god," Bow said, in awe. "She-Ra."

Rainbow and Brian were staring. They had been told she was a heroine - the guardian of Etheria, but here she was in person. She was tall, taller then Bow, and much taller than they were. Golden blond hair flowed loose just past her shoulder. And the aura of confidence - not arrogance, just confidence, that she had actually reminded Brian a lot of Rainbow. She-Ra defintively had more physical strength then her, of course. With that said, she didn't quite look like a bodybuilder, either. Imposing, with out being really imposing.

Whatever. The fact remained that the darklings now considered her a threat and were trying to swarm her. She essentially brushed them aside with a swing of the flat of her blade. Running to one side, she approached a boulder that must have been left when the cave had been expanded.

She bent her knees and hefted it, and, with a whoosh, sent it crashing through the ceiling. The boulder carved a proper hole in the ceiling in the cavern, and apparently kept going after that. Rainbow and Brian both openly stared after it. Bow, who'd seen things like this before, kept himself in check, and was ready to open fire on the darklings.

The hole, however, caused two things to happen. First, it gave the murky darkness, smog, or whatever it was a place to go. It poured from the hole like a smokestack, instantly giving the place a brighter look. A good thirty seconds later, the last remaining rays of sunlight fell into the chamber.

The appearance of the sun terrorized the darklings and they bolted, out of the cave, keeping to the last remaining shadows. After their rapid departure, only She-Ra, Bow, Rainbow, and Brian were left with two unconscious darklings.

"That," Brian said, not quite stuttering, "was incredible."

"Why, Thank you," She-Ra replied with a grin.

Bow, however was kneeling, looking at their two foes. The one at the side, who'd been knocked into the wall, was simply knocked out. It almost looked peacefully asleep. The other, the one that Brian had stunned, was in the sun's dying rays, coming in through the roof. This one quivered, and twitched, in clear pain.

Rainbow moved first, kneeling to hold it, then almost dropping it again with alarm. "This isn't natural!"

She-Ra raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Brian asked.

"This... darkling..." she said, almost choking on the term, "it's been corrupted. Maybe it was that unnatural darkness," she said slowly, almost painfully, "Could one of Shadow Weaver's crystals be around here?"

"Rainbow..." Brian said, slowly. "If the rainbow could heal the corruption in the land itself, do you think it could do the same to the darkling?"

"I have to try," she said quietly, determinedly. All four of them watched, as Rainbow activated her belt. The rainbow emerged strong as ever, this time, first soaking into the very skin of the darkling, who grew still. Then it enveloped it, like a brightly colored blanket. It constricted, until it became obvious the original form of the darkling couldn't have still been in there. When it drew back, which it did without Rainbow's prompting, the creature had changed.

The obsidian dark skin of the darkling was gone, replaced by a much smaller, much paler form. Its eyes were closed. It rested on its side now, as two crystal pink wings opened and shut behind it. It had brown, human like hair. The four humans exchanged wide eyed glances.

"Some sort of sprite?" offered Bow.

"A pixie?" asked Rainbow.

"Some sort of fairie-kin," Brian offered. He must have said it more loudly than the others, as the creature, whatever it was, leapt into the air, wings working furiously to keep it aloft.

"Humans!" it exclaimed, in a feminine, high voice, "I must warn the..." her eyes fell to the still corrupted form of the other darling. "Powers," she said quietly, her wings lowering her to the ground. Her head descended to her hands. "What's happened to my people," she cried.

The others simply stared at each other, then at her.


	9. Chapter 8: Brightening Hopes

Chapter 8: Brightening Hopes

"What has happened to my people," the creature repeated, its wings slowing to a stop as it landed and knelt next to its still corrupted comrade.

The party exchanged glances again. "I don't know," Rainbow said, slowly. "But if I were to guess, I'd say that they were near one of Shadow Weaver's darkness crystals. For too long... much, too long."

"One of you helped me," she said, slowly. "Can you do it again? Can you help her?"

Rainbow once again touched the star on her belt, and again, the rainbow emerged. The scene repeated as the darkling was enveloped, the corruption enveloping the being stripped away.

The creature watched the rainbow, holding its breath. It took a few seconds before the colorful cloak was removed, revealing another sprite like creature, much like the first. The first of the creatures gave a loud cheer, waking the second, promptly enveloping it into an airborne hug.

It took Brian a second, but he was able to tell the two apart, the second was a bit taller, and its eyes was a sea green instead of a sapphire blue.

"If you'll pardon the interruption," said Bow, slowly, "what are you?"

"As you might guess," the second said, also in a feminine voice, "I'm a faerie." Brian raised a eyebrow slightly.

"I'm glad to see your ok," She-Ra said. The others nodded.

"Tara," the second one began. "We need to figure out what happened to our queen."

"You're right, Lana," replied the first faerie.

She-Ra realized the opening. There was no need for her power, now. While the other three were talking with the faeries, she crept away, to return to her Adora form. Otherwise, if they realized Adora was missing, and went looking for her...

"We'd be happy to help," began Bow, but he was cut off.

"This is something we must do for ourselves," huffed Lana.

Tara pleaded with her kin for a moment. "Trust me," Tara said, "if we need your help in finding her, restoring her, we know where the rebellion can be found."

"But we have no ability - or wish - to fight the Horde," put in Lana.

"You would just give up," Rainbow said, amazed. "If you do that? Who would help the rest of your people?"

"Our people," said Tara, "is something else. We will find the darklings, and will restore them."

The three humans exchanged glances. Then they did a double take.

"Where did She-Ra go?" asked Brian.

"For that matter," whispered Rainbow, suddenly speculative. "Where's Adora?"

The two faerie fluttered to the front, and out of the cave. Brian looked at them, having the sudden feeling they'd see them again, and soon.

The three humans proceeded to the the cave, and were rewarded with Adora, lying in a crumpled heap next to a large rock. Rainbow's eyes narrowed angrily at the sight of one of Shadow Weaver's Crystals.

Bow moved to make sure Adora was all right, and seeing that she had come to, awoke her. "Are you all right?" Brian asked.

"I think I'm all right," Adora said, accepting Bow's help to stand. She staggered a bit, as she put her weight down on her legs. Rainbow's eyes were drawn to her legs. There was no evidence of the of the nasty wound the darkling had put to her.

"So that's what is causing the damage?" Adora asked, diverting Rainbow's attention.

"Yes," Brian said slowly, "we saw one when Rainbow was captured."

Bow steadied his weapon, fitting an arrow, and fired it at the crystal. It was deflected by the same dark shielding they'd seen before.

"That's my cue," Rainbow said, activating her belt. The rainbow emerged, and began a brief war with the crystal. This time, however, without Shadow Weaver nearby to reinforce the shield's magic, it was quickly overcome with the rainbow's light.

Brian leveled his firearm, and popped a shot at the crystal. It glowed yellow momentarily, then burst into a few thousand fragments. Bow nodded, then looked at the others. "Well, the cave's clear. That should earn Donovan his reward. And we need to get out of here before Shadow Weaver realizes her crystal has been destroyed."

Brian nodded. He stooped, and took a few of the crystal shards before leaving. Maybe Light Hope would want to see them.

* * *

Bow had led Donovan to the cave, and he agreed. The rebels would let him take the credit, and he would let them take Spirit.

The mood was jubilant when the group reunited in Whispering Wood. Adora was quite clearly feeling whole for the first time since the rescue. Madam Razz welcomed them warmly, and listened intently to the tale Bow spun.

"Darklings," she repeated, quietly. "That is an ill omen." Rainbow was inclined to agree with her.

It was late, and after a simple dinner, the group sat around the fire, arguing about the rebellion's next move.

It was when they separated, and Brian ducked back into Rainbow's tent, that they discussed what they would really have to do.

"We found the guardian of Etheria," Brian whispered, keeping his voice down.

"And she left us just as quickly," Rainbow replied. Their eyes met, and though neither of the spoke, they both thought the same thing: the Guardian was in the camp with them, disguised.

Brian put first voice to it, "Rainbow... when I lifted the sword in the house of the farmer - Donovan, I felt something. That sword was looking for someone, and that someone wasn't me."

Rainbow nodded, "And She-Ra didn't come until Adora was taken by the darklings, and we didn't find Adora until She-Ra had slipped away, either." Brian nodded. "There was one other thing. During the fight with the darklings, Adora was pierced through the legs with the Darkling's claws. Where did that wound go?"

That settled it. There was no other explanation: Adora and She-Ra were the same person. In fact, Brian remembered Light Hope's words. "Return when you had rescued the guardians of Earth and Etheria..." he had rescued both Adora and Rainbow Brite.

"Without giving away we know her secret," Brian started slowly. "How do we get her to the Crystal Castle with us?" He thought for a moment, then answered his own question. "By telling her we are going to look for it. Even if we do know where to find it."

This was agreed to, and they turned in for the night.

* * *

Shadow Weaver's form floated along the ground, watching the siege of Brightmoon progress. The first real test of Brightmoon's defenses in months was occurring, when something tickled her senses.

She had sent someone to the disruption of the nexus network, and they had found nothing. There was something out there, now.

She turned back to the forest, away from the fighting, reaching out with her magic. "What are you?" she whispered, "I won't hurt you, child..."

The darkling, drawn by the magic of the Weaver's words, drew closer to the magi.

"There, child," she cooed, her hand touching the rough head of the the darkling. "Now this is interesting... yes, I find this very interesting. I believe we might be able to help each other."

By which of course, she meant, this creature would help her. And the others like it, the presence of which she now felt.

* * *

Brian awoke first, walking through the still sleepy camp to find Starlite, who was getting his own early breakfast. He explained the conversation of the night before. Starlite recounted his own experience with Adora, confirming both of their own suspicions.

"So, we'll return to Light Hope today?" Starlite asked. Brian nodded.

It took a few hours for everyone to be up, for Rainbow and Brian to stage their departure with enough aplomb to convince Bow that, while they were glad to help the Rebellion, they had their own task to perform. "We have to find the Crystal Castle," Rainbow said, "Orin said we had to find it to help this world."

Adora didn't miss the meaning. Kowl had told her that they had seen Light Hope, so they were not really going to search for it. They knew where the Crystal Castle was, and they were going back there. She-Ra had better be there to meet them.

Adora watched Rainbow and Brian clamber on to Starlites back, and ride away in the direction of the castle. Apologizing to Bow, she walked with Spirit away from the camp, and murmured again the Words of Power.

* * *

"Think she's coming?" Brian said, glancing behind them.

"She has to be," Rainbow replied.

"We're getting close, Rainbow," Starlite told her. "We need to get up to it."

She activated her belt, and Starlite galloped along the rainbows path, towards the 'needle' that the castle rested on. "Better than a swamp, I guess," Brian said, "But who builds a castle in a place like this?"

Just like last time, the gateway stood open, and dismounting they entered. Unlike last time, there were two others waiting for them. Brian's jaw dropped in amazement at the beautiful pegasus. Swiftwind nickered a greeting at Starlite.

"I see you have accomplished your task," Light Hope said, welcoming them back.

"I'm here," Rainbow shouted. There was no gloom here. Here, they were safe.

"And so am I," said She-Ra, emerging from the back of the room. "Light Hope has told me all about you, now, and what we have to do. We must find Castaspella, and rescue Glimmer. Working together, we should be able to reverse Shadow Weaver's spell using her own Nexus crystals, and return light to this land."


	10. Chapter 9: Secrecy's End

Chapter 9: Secrecy's End

"I'm sorry," Brian said, "What"?

"Glimmer", came the voice of Light Hope, "is a member of the ruling family of Brightmoon. They have had a power with light that dates back centuries."

"And Castaspella," said She-Ra, "is a master enchantress."

"Together, along with Rainbow Brite, and the Color Belt, I believe that the enchantment Shadow Weaver has placed on the land with her nexus crystals can be reversed," Light hope said, as if he (it?) had never been interrupted.

"All right," said Rainbow, nodding. "Where do we find these people?"

"Finding Casty shouldn't be too hard," She-Ra said. "She's the queen of Mysticor. Though we do not know yet what effect Shadow Weaver's crystals had on Mysticor, we'll have to find out. But if there's anyone who can counter Shadow Weaver's magic directly, it is Castaspella."

"All right," said Brian, exchanging a glance with Rainbow, "and Glimmer?"

"We know right where Glimmer is," She-Ra replied, and her voice turned grim. "She's in Castle Brightmoon, under siege by Hordak's troops."

The glance Brian and Rainbow exchanged this time was much longer. "All right. How do we get through it?"

"Horde's troops are spread out, trying to maintain order and control on the rest of Etheria. If the Rebellion was at full strength, we could try to break it directly."

"It's not, though," Rainbow said, slowly.

"We've lost too many people to the darkness, through hopelessness and despair. They've just left," was the sad reply.

Brian punched his fist into his other hand, like it was a glove, "Then it's time to bring them back, and show them hope has not abandoned them." Ranbow nodded.

She-Ra smiled, "I'm glad you think that way. There is a town near the Whispering Wood, Theymore, that would provide an excellent example that the Rebellion isn't finished yet."

"I remember Theymore," Rainbow said, "That's where we arrived in Etheria, more or less."

She-Ra turned to her. "Light Hope has told me that your job is to bring light and color to your world of Earth." Rainbow nodded, as did Brian slowly. "Then we're going to do the same in Theymore. There's a certain amount of historical significance, I suppose. This is where the Rebellion truly began, and where I took the first step to my own destiny."

"I have only two questions," Starlite said, speaking up.

"Oh?" She-Ra responded.

"When do we start?"

She chuckled. "And the other?"

"When were you going to tell us your dual identity? There's no real point in hiding, especially from the most magnificent horse in the Universe."

There was silence for a full measure. Brian rolled his eyes.

It was Light Hope that broke it, "The worlds of Eternia and Etheria are connected, She-Ra. The Sorceress of Greyskull long ago placed magic that kept people from noticing little things that would reveal the dual identities of you and your brother. It cannot cover everything, so we advise caution. But that magic did not cover outsiders. Hordak was all ready here, and thus effected"

"I would appreciate it, if you didn't let that secret spread beyond this room," She-Ra said, wryly looking at Starlite. The horse inclined his head.

"Back to the subject at hand," said Rainbow. "Do you know what we'll face when we liberate Theramore?"

"A Nexus Crystal will be in the vicinity," Light Hope said. "I can sense its presence there."

"If the Horde is following standard protocol, since it's considered a border, it'll have a detachment of troopers, and most likely one of their force captains."

"Then we'll need a plan," said Brian.

* * *

The village of Theymore was much the way the heroes left it, neither any darker, nor purified at all. What it defintively looked was more occupied. Troopers walked stood guard over both the inn and blacksmith, as well as an unknown building near the river. The entire Rebellion was present, the point of the exercise was both a show of strength and unity as much as it was proof that the world wasn't beyond saving.

Rainbow looked at them. She'd grown to know these people over the last few days. Bow, the archer, was examining his weapon for a third time. Finally satisfied, he nodded to Rainbow. She glanced the other direction, where Brian stood, looking uncomfortable. She flashed a smile at him, and he gave a weak grin.

"I'm still not used to having a, well, a firearm," he admitted quietly. "I always wanted to help make the world friendly and colorful, but not like this."

"We're being tested, Brian," she said, with a calmness that would never fail to amaze him. "We must face that test with all our strength. Or the darkness will win." She made it sound so simple. She took his hand, forcing him to look in her eyes. "Together, after all, we can overcome all the odds. It's never as hard as it seems."

Brian met her gaze. "As long as we all do our parts, right?" he asked. She smiled, and they turned back to Theymore. "I remember," he said softly, "the darkness here. I'll do what I can, to bring it back to the light."

Rainbow clapped her hands, running back towards Starlite as he approached. "You ready to give them a show, Starlite?"

"The most magnificent horse in the universe, ready to give a show?" He snorted, "I was born ready!" Rainbow laughed at that, and she pulled herself onto her steed's back. Kowl flew over the far side of the village, towards the river. That was the que.

"Be careful Rainbow, be careful Starlite!" Brian shouted, as the Rainbow path led upwards and towards Theymore. Brian ran over to join Bow. He had only just arrived when he heard lasers being fired. The ploy had been designed to get attention, and boy, did they get attention.

* * *

"She's back," said the trooper, in his flat mechanical voice.

"Orders are orders," said the other. "We'll need to call this in. Catra, confirm shoot to kill orders."

Catra purred. She'd been the one that caught Rainbow Brite in the first place, and it had rankled her that the idiot Grizzlor had let her escape so easily. Oh no. That wasn't going to happen, not This time.

"Mrow. Yes. Call Shadow Weaver," Catra purred. She paused for a moment. "Shoot to kill if escaping, providing active opposition, or we are in retreat, meow. Capture is still preferable."

"Acknowledged." The troopers trundled off to join the several outdoors, trying to bring down Starlite.

* * *

Starlite, however, was having the time of his life. His agility on the rainbow's surface was masterful, and Rainbow had worked with him long enough to know which way he was going to jump almost before he did.

And even better, he had an audience. The villagers of Theymore had come out to gawk at this spectacle. "That's right," Starlite shouted above the noise. "There's no way they are going to bring me down." He lowered his voice, "All the same, Rainbow, I hope Brian and Bow start moving soon, all it would take is one really lucky shot..." Rainbow nodded, but wasn't really worried.

Brian and Bow gave it two minutes, long enough for the villagers to have figured out what was going on. The Horde had moved to shooting locations throughout the village commons, as to take advantage of cross fire. Kowl perched on the top of the inn, keeping his head low as he surveyed the scene, looking for the force captain.

The archer pulled an arrow from his quiver, fitting it to his bow. "Ready, Brian?" Brian nodded, unholstering his gun, aiming for a horde near the smith, away from any non-horde targets. "Now!" Bow exclaimed, and they both fired.

Brian's shot missed, scattering off the smith's anvil, electrifying it briefly, but pointlessly. Bow's didn't, catching a trooper between helmet and neck piece, deactivating instantly.

"What?" said the trooper, turning to track Brian. He squeezed off another couple shots, just barely adjusting his aim, and dove out of the way of the incoming laser beam. One of the shots met its target, shorting it out in a burst of yellow sparks.

Now that they were exposed, Brian and Bow had expected to be under fire, but the Horde troops continued to fire on Rainbow. "I thought survival was their highest priority!" Brian shouted, changing his target.

"Normally it is," Bow said. "Maybe they know LOOK OUT!" he shouted. Brian turned, just in time to hit the deck again as the panther form of Catra leaped at him, claws out stretched. The light gun went spinning away, and when Bow tried to level an arrow to threaten her, Catra clawed the weapon's string in half.

"Not good," muttered Brian. He picked himself up, and backed up, though towards his dropped weapon. Catra, having disarmed Bow, turned not to threaten Brian, but return to her human form. Brian stared at the transformation.

"Rowr. Entertaining, perhaps Rebels, but foolish, mrow?" She was joined by two troopers, one had a laser pointed directly at Brian, the other poked Bow in the head. Bow knelt, putting his hands behind his head. "Tell the Rainbow runner to surrender, and we will yet spare your lives."

"We've got to help them!" shouted Starlite.

"Help's closer then us, Starlite," Rainbow said, though her voice was tense. The shooting stopped, ostensibly to give them room to land. To surrender.

A sword spun through the air, crossing in front of Catra's amazed face, cutting the two troopers threatening Bow & Brian cleanly in half.

"No," Catra whispered. "No, she vanished."

"And now I'm back, Catra," She-Ra said, threateningly. While Brian and Bow rushed to repair and retrieve their weapons, Catra pulled down her visor, and the panther charged Etheria's Guardian. She-Ra calmly grabbed the cat's forelegs, absorbing the charge in a controlled fall backward. She then kicked up, sending the cat flying into nearby vegetation.

The villagers heard the crash, and turned, and together they cheered. She-Ra had been a heroine for a long time, and when she vanished, it had crushed their hopes. She-Ra nodded, moving to eliminate the remaining troopers firing on Rainbow and Starlite. Brian, with his adreneline flowing (and less time to think, perhaps), had a head start.

With the force captain no longer there to override their programming, the troopers ran. Survival, indeed, had a higher priority.

Rainbow joined the cheering, as Starlite jumped back to the Earth. She-Ra and Rainbow, together with Brian and Bow, made their way to the center of the cheering crowd. She-Ra motioned with her hands, and the crowd quieted.

"I know I have been gone a long time, but I have returned. Hordak's follower, Shadow Weaver, has started a campaign to drive light from our world."

"And we're here to stop it," Rainbow shouted. Pulling a handful of star sprinkles from her pack, she activated her belt. A rainbow exploded against the dark background of the inn. There were collective gasps, and Brian recognized Tikal, the musician from their first visit, in the crowd.

The rainbow brightened all it touched, from the faded grass of the commons and outside the village proper, to the river that flowed nearby. The sun beat down with a warmth that had been missing from the early spring afternoon, and in the distance, birds broke into conversation. Something that had been heard in the Whispering Wood, but precious little elsewhere.

As Brian and Rainbow exchanged a high five, She-Ra began to speak of the need of resistance. That they couldn't surrender everything back to the Horde, not after fighting so hard to earn it.

Catra watched the whole thing, in human form, hiding in the nearby trees. For a moment, the Rainbow had touched her, and she felt a hope tug at her heart. She removed her mask, staring at it, torn for a second. Then gave a cat like snarl in anger. She liked the power the Horde gave her. She wasn't giving that up.

For that brief moment, she hated herself for needing it.

She returned the mask to her forehead. If, however, the Rebels were planning to break the siege of Brightmoon, however. Hordak must be warned. She toyed with the idea of protecting the Nexus Crystal in the area, but gave that up as a lost cause. The rebels would soon find it, and destroy it. No, best give warning, as soon as possible. She lowered her mask, and broke into an easy cat run toward the Fright Zone.


	11. Chapter 10: Mystacor's Twilight

Chapter 10: Mystacor's Twilight

Catra's prophecy came true. The nearby crystal had been seen by a child, not much younger then Brian and Rainbow were when they had met. Rainbow's magic broke the shield, and She-Ra finished the job with a downward slash, cutting it evenly in two.

WIth the pieces in hand, they returned to Theymore, and Rainbow put her magic in action. Without the Nexus in the immediate vicinity, the brightening colors stuck. By the time she was done, she had returned Theymore to the a level of color and life comparable to what she was used to seeing on Earth. Rainbow, and to a lesser extent Brian, could tell the difference between Earth and Theymore, however. It wasn't fading as fast as it did when they had entered Etheria, but it was still fading.

There was a cheer from the villagers, who mobbed both Rainbow Brite and She-Ra. Neither one relished the attention, though She-Ra was more used to dealing with it.

It was on the way back to Whispering Wood that Brian spoke up. "We're making progress," Brian whispered to Rainbow.

"Not fast enough, and not over a wide enough area," she responded.

She-Ra turned to them, "But the act will bring them hope. I meant what I said, back in the square. Bow will be able to use this as a rallying point, to bring people back to our cause,"

Starlite cocked his head, looking at She-Ra. "Then what are we doing?"

"We need to go to Mystacor, and find Castaspella. She is another part of the magic that can reverse Shadow Weaver's spell.

Shadow Weaver was understandably upset with Catra's report.

"She-Ra has returned," she hissed.

"Has she," Hordak said, almost amused at Shadow Weaver's anger. "It had been suspiciously good fortune when she vanished when she did. We took good gains, and made good use of our time. Pity that it's over." He held up a hand, holding Shadow Weaver's retort. "I have a plan to deal with her. But it best we finish the siege of Brightmoon before that. All we need are the end of the supplies coming from Horde Prime."

Shadow Weaver stared at Hordak, her shadowed face hiding her indignation. Horde Prime had promised them reinforcements, and a special surprise, but it was due to HER plan. SHE was the one who had brought the Rebellion and Etheria to its knees. She felt the advantage slipping away even as she reached out to claim victory. She fumed silently, but didn't yet have the authority to countermand his orders. Not yet. She knew that Horde Command knew who was succeeding here, and in time, she would be recognized.

For now, she would wait.

"Very well, Hordak. I will prepare my own magics."

Rainbow walked beside Starlite, hand stroking the horse's back. They'd almost grown used to the fact that as they left the sanctuary of Whispering Wood, that the world grew darker.

That didn't mean they liked it.

"What can you tell us about Mystacor, Adora?"

"I can tell you it is a land of powerful magic, once led by a dark Sorceress. Her name was Mortella, an ally of the Horde. Her magic was fueled by a dark fire, which Bow and I extinguished. She fled, and Castaspella, our friend, took over rightful ruler-ship of the land."

She told them of some of the other adventures the Rebels had there, from being imprisoned in the sixth dimension, the Unicorn Island, to when Castaspella had 'accidentally' brought Adam through a dimensional rift to Etheria.

This prompted Rainbow to share one or two of her own stories. When she, and Spectra's Guardian Krys, met on the diamond planet to save it from capture and destruction by the evil princess.

"No name?" Adora asked.

"Not that we ever found out," said Rainbow. Brian was silent. He wished, as he always did, that he had been there to help in some way. He had decided there was something to help too late. He was making it up for it now.

"We should almost be a Mystacor's borders," hooted Kowl.

So they were, and it was clear there was something wrong. "Hold up!" whispered Brian, "Horde patrol!" He was right. The Horde were marching across their path, though they were not looking for the rebels. "It's almost as if..." Brian began,

"They were keeping something out?" Rainbow finished. "Us?"

They were still in the distance, so Brian volunteered to have a talk with them. Adora, of course, would be recognized on sight and Rainbow was rather obvious. Brian, however, could probably get away with the direct approach. And he had the Light Gun in case anything went wrong.

The soldiers noticed Brian as he approached, and they turned to face him. As he posed no obvious threat, however, the human seargent approached. "Halt. Where are you going, Boy?"

Brian had been thinking of a cover story, and hadn't actually come up with a good reason. "Just wandering. Mom said, Mystacor was a fascinating place."

The sergeant gave a hmph and waved him away. "It's dangerous, kid. There's dangerous monsters in there, and Hordak has declared quarantine. Nothing should be going in or out. And that's more dangerous than the rebel magician that illegally claims Mystacor as her kingdom.

Brian backed up. "Monsters, you say?"

"Yes," he said flatly. "Monsters. I don't know what happened in there, but I don't like it."

Brian was willing to take a guess, but he held his tongue. He nodded a fare well, backed up a bit further, before taking an out of the way route back to the others. He relayed the sergeant's message.

"Monsters?" asked Starlite.

"We'll have to see, I guess," Adora said. "We should be able to sneak by without a problem."

The troopers were, perhaps, more focused on keeping things in than keeping the heroes out. They gave it a good fifteen minutes of walking along the border, away from the patrol, before crossing in.

Rainbow felt the darkness grow around her, it was thick, almost palpable as they entered Mystacor. She shivered, and coughed, Brian looked over in nervousness. She squared her shoulders as they moved in.

That the few corrupted trees that dotted the shadows would be on the unfriendly side wasn't unexpected. Still didn't make anyone feel better. Both Starlite and Spirit kept looking backward, not just uncomfortable, but with a defintive feeling of paranoia.

After some time passed without incident, Brian frowned. He slung his pack off his shoulder, rummaging around in it. Pulling out a small device, he tried to hold it as level as possible, which was difficult on a walking horse. After a few moments, he stared at it. "Adora?" He said, flustered.

"Brian?"

"We're not going in a straight line. Or something else is messing with the compass."

"Magical ley lines, probably," she said, unconcerned.

"I'm sorry?" asked Brian.

"I'll admit, I don't understand it myself. But all the magical energy in Etheria runs through Mystacor, in some way."

"Great," Brian replied, he shook the compass some more, slipping it back into a pocket.

"You hear that?" Rainbow asked.

The all paused. Leaves rustled through distant, if unseen, trees.

"The wind?" Starlite asked.

Rainbow's vaguely ill faced blanched. "I don't feel any wind."

A loud cry went up behind them. Rainbow, Brian, and Starlite all froze as the cry pierced the very depths of their bodies. Even Spirit looked shaken. Adora's eyes widened in surprise, as she whispered, "Sorrowful?".

"What's sad?" Starlite asked.

"Not sad, Sorrowful," Adora said. "A dragon. He's a friend of the Alliance and of Mystacor..."

This was punctuated by a roar, coming from behind. Green emerald eyes glittered out of the darkness. The dragon's black scaled body came into view.

"No..." whispered Adora. "Sorrowful!" she exclaimed.

The dragon blinked, landing heavily on the ground. "Who dares stand before..." he snarled in a dark meanicing voice. "Adora? No.. Adora... you shouldn't be here. I... I can't control myself!"

Spirit took steps toward the dragon, Adora reached her hand out. "No... I..." Sorrowful roared again, but his jaws attempted to close on Adroa's arm. He kept it open just long enough for Adora to yank it back. He roared again, taking a deep breath.

"Scatter!" yelled Adora. Starlite darted to one side, and a gout of flame narrowly singed Brian's back.

"Rainbow!" called Brian. Rainbow had all ready tapped, and was surprised by the strength of the rainbow that came out. Previously, it had trouble in places of the strong corruption. But even the rainbow was unable to constrain the dragon the way it had constrained the darklings.

Sorrowful roared in anger, as powerful black wings broke through the attempt to contain him. Adora's eyes widened. "Run!" she yelled.

Starlite didn't have to be told twice. Brian fired shots backward, but even the light gun had no real effect. "I sure hope we're close to the castle," he whispered.


	12. Chapter 11: The Dragon and the Sorceress

Chapter 11: The Dragon and the Sorceress.

"We've got to spread out!" cried Adora.

Rainbow activated the color belt once more, and Starlite's galloped carried him skyward. Sorrowful roared again in exasperation, spreading black leathery wings, chasing after the elevated horse.

Starlite had the advantage of maneuverability, once in the air. Long work with his companions kept him in tight circles while climbing. The dragon was forced to either use a wide sweeping arc to turn, or lose all momentum reversing field.

"How are we going to get out of this, Rainbow?" Starlite asked.

"I, I don't know yet!" Rainbow said, gripping on to his back tightly, even as Brian held onto her.

Brian glanced down, "I can't even see Adora any more. We better run for it!"

"Dragon or not, nothing's catching me now," returned Starlite. He charged down the rainbow path, forcing the dragon to beat its wings in an attempt to keep up. The chatter stopped when they hard the sharp intake of breath behind them.

A very deep breath.

Starlite's turn was very nearly in time. He sprang even as Rainbow set a new path for him. The flow of flame caught him in the hind quarters, scorching his legs and setting his tail alight. Starlite screamed in a way neither Rainbow nor Brian had ever heard. Only his forelegs were able to attempt purchase on the path and all three began to fall.

With the wounds from the Dragon's breath, the fall could have, would have killed the majestic horse. It was Rainbow's grace under fire, to bring her colorful path down to the level to cushion the crash that saved his life, and probably Brian's and her own neck. "Starlite," she whispered.

Only the sound of his breathing reached her ears. He was alive, but knocked out. Brian clambered to his feet, his eyes locked open. "Is he?"

"No. He's alive. Barely," Rainbow whispered. "We've got to get out of here before Sorrowful comes back. Using the color belt to create a kind of cot, like a combat medic would use, the pair lifted the horse, carrying him away from where they had fallen. They were far enough away that when Sorrowful returned for another pass, he did not see them.

"I'm surprised the color belt is so strong here, there's more darkness here then in the cave!" Brian commented, sweating from the exertion.

"Must be all the extra magic in the area," Rainbow said, coughing, unsure of how much further she could go. "Same reason your compass didn't work."

Adora looked up helplessly as her corrupted friend took to the air after her companions. What could she do, what could She-Ra do?

Not stand around. She lifted her sword, calling to the heavens, "For the honor of Greyskull!"

Seconds later, she and Swiftwind took to the air. But she had underestimated the speed of both Sorrowful and Starlite. She could neither hear nor see either of them.

"Castaspella. Casty can find them better than I can, Swiftwind." She remounted, and Swiftwind took to the air as well. Corruption or no corruption, she knew the way to Mystacor Castle. It was a ways, but they had made a great deal of the distance all ready

As they approached, the castle appeared slowly, emerging from the fog. The area immediately around the castle was lit, though not entirely free from the corruption. It was faded, like most of Etheria.

As She-Ra and Swiftwind cross the threshold, they could feel themselves pushing through some kind of shell, something sticky. Brian would have said it was like to push through Jell-O. Once the heroine realized its existence, crossing it was no problem. Swiftwind had more trouble, but was able to pass through with She-Ra's help. A few wisps of blackness came through with them before dispersing in the purer air around the castle.

Mystacor had never had a large population, with its relative isolation and poor farmlands. Mostly magi and other magic users made their home there in towers that were dotted across the land. So, as they entered, it was only a few guards and a few farmers that sought refuge that stared at their approach.

"Something has breached the shield!" came the shout, as Castaspella came racing into view. "Something has breached..." she stopped, shocked by the person she saw in front of her. "She-Ra?" she said. "Oh. Thank goodness!"

"Castaspella," she said, seriously, though with a touch of warmth of two friends that'd been apart too long. "I need your help. I've friends lost in Mystacor, and with the way it is now..."

"You'd never be able to find them," Casty nodded. "Of course I'll help. Who is it?" she asked.

"No one you've met, Casty," She-Ra replied. "Visitors from another world, a boy named Brian, and a girl named Rainbow Brite."

Casty frowned. "Describe them to me," she said. She-Ra did so. She frowned, briefly, then smiled. "Ah, yes! I know how we can find them. Wait here."

First aid for humans was tricky enough, trying to apply it to a horse was almost down right impossible. But there was no way Rainbow or Brian was going to leave Starlite, who'd not awoken. They'd managed to find dubious shelter at the side of a cliff, but the sun (what there was of it) was going down. Brian's flashlight provided dubious illumination at best.

Brian had taken a white T shirt from his backpack, and used it to provide pressure to where the dragon's breath had burned cleared through to muscle and bone. "It doesn't look good, Rainbow. He's alive, but he's got to be in serious pain."

"I'm not giving up, Brian, not on him. Not now, not ever," Rainbow whispered. He looked up, meeting her eyes. He could see unshed glistening tears in her eyes.

"Don't stop believing. Adora's out there. Maybe she'll find us. She can bring help," Brian said, trying to sound more hopefully then he felt.

They fell silent. The beating of wings had returned. The most ominous noise. The dragon was still searching for them. Brian clicked off his flashlight. If they were seen...

"I can smell you," came the growl from somewhere above and to the right, "I know you are here somewhere."

Brian and Rainbow shivered. The minutes ticked by. The beating of wings did not leave again. Then, at the same time, they looked up, then at each other. The words didn't need to be asked, they had heard that. The sound of a horse's hooves, thundering across the grasslands.

A triumphant roar. "Now, now I've found you! You will make a fine meal," Sorrowful flapped his wings, preparing for another deep blast to annihilate the trio.

She-Ra leaped from Swiftwind's back, charging forward and planted herself between the dragon and his prey. The flames spewed forth, washing against a steel-silver shield, a crystal sparkling in its center. Brian drew the light gun, returning fire. Light danced over the dragon's scales, but had no real effect.

"Casty! Now!" She-Ra cried.

Castaspella, still on Swift-Wind's back, finished her spell, gesturing at Sorrowful. Bands of light encircled his wings and limbs. He crashed unceremoniously to the ground. "Rainbow! While he's stunned!" Brian shouted, realizing the opportunity. He fired again, aiming directly for the dragon's head. Again, light danced.

Rainbow activated her belt, again wrapping Sorrowful up in her purifying color and light. This time, he could not react or break free. The rainbow enveloped him, and much like the darklings, he shrank in size. When the rainbow emerged the scales were a faded brown instead of jet black, the eyes reflecting yellow confusion instead of green malice.

Sorrowful rose, and in a much different voice said, "What? What happened?"

"You were corrupted," She-Ra said, simply. "What do you remember?"

"Shadow Weaver... Shadow Weaver blasting me with some sort of spell using a black crystal. Then, after that, just pieces. I remember seeing... and.. and.." Sorrowful stared past the group, to where Starlite lay on the grass. "Did, I? By the heavens... did I?"

She-Ra turned, seeing Starlite's condition for the first time. She spared only a glance at Rainbow. She had a flashback to a time when she just had learned she was Etheria's Guardian. A horde trooper's laser had struck Swiftwind directly. She had whispered what was like prayer, placing her hands directly on the pegasus, calling on the power of the ancients of Eternia's Castle Greyskull.

"Rainbow?" Starlite asked, still lying on the grass. She-Ra's hands ceased their glow, and she sat back on the ground. "She-Ra? What, what happened?"

"Starlite!" Rainbow cried out in happiness, running to embrace her friend. Brian stood back, letting Rainbow at him. Before expressing his own joy, he turned to She-Ra and Castaspella. "Thank you, you saved our lives."

"I know you would have done the same, Brian, I know you would have done the same," She-Ra said, her smile broad, her voice now relaxed.

"Let's return to Mystacor castle," Castaspella said. "It's still not safe out here."


	13. Chapter 12: The Gathering Storm

Chapter 12: The Gathering Storm

Shadow Weaver had been busy. It had taken time to develop a spell to find these creatures, these Darklings, and bring them into the fold. In the darkness, and safety, of the Fright Zone, she smiled at the group. No two of them were alike, as the shadow clung to them in different ways. One, however, was significantly larger. Not only was she larger, probably stronger, then the others. Her wings were large, making her look like nothing less then an ominous butterfly, and unlike others, the wings worked.

"That's right," whispered Shadow Weaver in a soothing, snake like voice. "That's right. It will be soon that you will help me lock down darkness on this planet, ending the rebellion against the great Horde."

She left them to their own devices, heading to Hordak's command room. Hordak, however, wasn't there. She found him out on one of the landing pads, inspecting the arrival of a new capital cruiser.

"This is the grand weapon?" Shadow Weaver asked, keeping the sardonic edge from her voice.

"This, Shadow Weaver, is a common cruiser," he said, as they boarded. "It is armament that provides the interest." Climbing down to a lower deck, Shadow Weaver was witness to a large cannon that would fire on the cruisers forward arc.

"A wonderful piece of technology. It uses diamonds to focus an exceedingly powerful laser, and it is protected by a shield. She-Ra would have to tear her entire way through the ship. By them, it would be too late, anyway." Hordak, as was his tendency, took the opportunity to engage in maniacal laughter.

Shadow Weaver, however, had stopped listening at the word 'diamond'. Perhaps it was time to perform a little technomagic of her own, and bring down Kingdom Brightmoon's light forever.

"I see," Brian repeated, "You were able to focus on the magic in the Color Belt to find us."

"Much like Shadow Weaver did," Rainbow said.

Castaspella made a face. "Not quite, Shadow Weaver was focused on her crystals, and sensed the disturbance. It's not quite the same thing."

"You were looking for light, and Shadow Weaver found an absence of dark?" Brian asked, dryly.

"That's closer then you think, actually," Casty responded.

They had gathered in Castle Mystacor, within the bounds of her shield. Rainbow, to Castaspella's delight, had used her magic belt to liven the whole castle with fresh color.

"So, now what?" Brian asked.

"Well," Casty said, "I wasn't idle while trying to keep the blight from infecting Mystacor," she made a face again, like she was consuming something unpleasant. "I suppose I must give credit where credit is due. Shadow Weaver did a good job. Even when I found one of the crystals, I found I could disenchant it easily enough, but I could not reverse the spell. The land would remain in this semi-dead state. Even disenchanting it took great effort, and if left alone, would slowly recorrupt from its brethern's darkness."

"Do you know what it would take to reverse it?" asked She-Ra.

"I need a source. I'm not sure what concoction Shadow Weaver made as source of the darkness, but it's very complete."

"A source of life?" Rainbow asked, "Like the color belt?"

Castaspella turned toward her, eyes wide. "Y...es. Yes, exactily like the magic in your wonderful belt. That would be the source I would need to make a light crystal, a Life Crystal, if you would. But even that wouldn't be enough."

"What else would you need?" asked She-Ra.

"Some sort of way to spread the light. Shadow Weaver had time and stealth. We would need to act quickly to prevent the damage to the plants and animals, not to mention the magic itself, from becoming permanent."

The last piece of the puzzle had fallen into place for She-Ra. "Could Glimmer help you there?" she asked.

Castaspella slowly nodded. "The innate magic of the Queen and the Princess of Brightmoon would be exactly what we need."

"Then we must liberate Brightmoon," She-Ra said.

"Hordak has had a long time to reinforce his position," Castaspella responded, "We could use all the help we could get."

"You mean He-Man," She-Ra stated. Casty nodded. "All right," she thought. "Do either of you know anyone who might help?"

Rainbow as about to respond negatively, when Brian spoke up. "Actually," he paused, "there is someone who might be able to help destroy large numbers of robots."

"Casty, we'll make our way back to the main camp. Can you meet us there? Bring anyone you are able to summon."

Castaspella nodded.

* * *

_A time later, in the Whispering Wood:_

She-Ra, with Rainbow and Brian nearby, drew her sword, staring into the gem set into the pommel. "Sorceress!" she called. "Sorceress of Greyskull".

The face of the Sorceress appeared, Brian and Rainbow had to strain to make it out. "She-Ra! It is good to hear from you again. Your brother was quite worried you."

She-Ra smiled, but kept focus. "I am in need of my brother's help, Sorceress. A great battle is about to be fought once more, for Brightmoon. Hordak has had time to assemble a great army, and Shadow Weaver has brought a new dark magic to the fray."

"I shall call to him, She-Ra", replied the Sorceress, "and bring him to Etheria."

"Another, a guardian of Earth, wishes to ask for your assistance as well," She-Ra said. Before the Sorceress could reply, she handed her sword to Rainbow, who took it nervously.

Gripping the sword (just smaller than she was) with both hands. "Miss Sorceress," she said, with just a touch of apprehension. "My name is Rainbow Brite. I was hoping you might either be able to open a portal to my home of Rainbow Land, or help me contact Orin," she paused, unsure how to describe him.

"I can only open planes that can connect to Eternia. But Earth's oracle is attuned to ether. Call for him with the Sword of Protection, and he should hear you. Good luck, Rainbow Brite. She-Ra's brother should be with you shortly." With that, the Sorceress faded from view.

Brian and Rainbow exchanged glances. She-Ra simply waited patiently.

"Orin?" Rainbow called into the sword. "Orin of Spectra!"

The familiar form of Orin faded into view. "Rainbow!" he said, smiling. "What news? Have you succeeded?"

"Not yet, Master Orin," she replied. "We are preparing for a battle."

Orin's face turned serious. "I was warned of this possibility. Yet, there is no other way, I fear. How can I help you?"

"There is one person in Rainbowland who might be able to aid us, one who's personal magic would come in useful in this situation. It's been said that we need all the help we can get," Rainbow finished wryly.

Orin stared for a minute. Then chuckled. "You two need to stop fighting with each other. You're on the same side."

"I know! Orin? Do you think you can find her, and see if she will come help us?"

"Yes, and I know that she will. I'm afraid she'll consider the opportunity too exciting to pass up."

Brian shook his head. "Stormy excited. This is about to get interesting."


	14. Chapter 13: Chaos Breaks

Chapter 13: Chaos Breaks

Hordak paced up and down his new capital ship. Shadow Weaver hovered towards him, down the main hallway of the newly christened 'Light's Death'.

"And where have you been?" demanded Hordak. As usual, he was eager to show off his new toy's destructive capabilities.

"Arranging transport for the new force," Shadow Weaver hissed. It was not completely a lie. The diamonds that had provided the focus of Hordak's cannon were now secure in her lab. But she had also arranged for vehicles for the darklings, it was true.

Hordak snorted. "Your darklings pets?" he said, and would have sneered if her could. "I suppose the extra distraction, should She-Ra arrive, cannot hurt."

"I believe they will cause more chaos then you give them credit for, Hordak," was her simple answer. Hordak's eyes narrowed, then he shrugged.

"Best finish your preparations, we will move soon," he declared with a sweep of his arm. "We will arrive at sunset."

* * *

Madam Razz, Adora, Brian, and Rainbow waited in the clearing near Theymore. Madam Razz had tried to explain how that the different worlds were "closer" to each other here. Brian simply decided that this was one of things in the Multiverse he was not meant to understand.

A yellow portal opened in front of them, similar to the one Brian and Rainbow had arrived in. Striding through it was a man, older and taller then the friends were. They looked every bit the brother and sister team that the Sorceress had mentioned. Adam wore a dark pink, almost purple vest over a white shirt, with similarly colored pants. He was accompanied by a green and gold striped cat. Tiger, perhaps, Brian would have said. It looked up at Brian and Rainbow speculatively. Nervously?

"Madam Razz," Adam said, nodding formally. Then he allowed his sister to embrace him, giving her a hug back. "Adora! How have you been, huh? And who are your friends?"

Adora introduced the two to her brother, and recounted the events that led to Rainbow and Brian's involvement on Etheria. "No kidding," said Adam. "The Sorceress thought you'd been quiet, but didn't know why. I wish I had came over here sooner."

The conversation was interrupted by the opening of a second portal. The entrant this time was a girl, slightly taller than Rainbow, about Brian's height. Her hair was the purple (violet, Rainbow would have said) of the clouds during a red sky morning, and tied back with a yellow clip in the shape of a lightning bolt. Her shirt & skirt matched her hair, maybe being two or three shades darker. She led a horse whose dark purple (indigo) coat seemed a perfect match for both girl's clothing scheme and temperament. Starlite met Skydancer's eyes. Then both horses nodded to each other.

Brian nodded to Rainbow's counterpart, a wry smile on his face. "Stormy."

Rainbow's smile was a bit bigger. "I'm glad you decided to come Stormy. We can use all the help we can get."

Stormy eyed Rainbow, almost speculatively. Then smiled. "We work best as a team, right? Of course I'll help. But you owe me one, Rainbow. I'm not sure what it'll be, but I can figure out something." Rainbow laughed. "So who are these people, anyway?" Stormy asked.

Introductions were taken care of.

Back at the Whispering Wood, Casty had arrived. She, with Bow, greeted for the traveler's arrivals with smiles tinged with nervousness. The reason they were called the Rebellion was they were not strong enough to combat the Horde directly. Even She-Ra could not be everywhere at once.

With the majority gathered around a large table, Brian looked at the gathered heroes. He felt small, and perhaps young for this kind of thing. This might sound funny to an outsider. He had been working, in some cases fighting, for this world since he had arrived. And it wasn't to say that he was treating it as some kind of game. These events were serious, deadly serious. The strategy session was the different part. They weren't talking about avoiding casualties, but minimizing them.

Brian brought himself back to the present, trying to pay better attention. The practical upshot was that Rainbow and Casty needed to get into castle Brightmoon. Breaking the siege was less important, if they were successful in the primary goal, it'd force the Horde to spread themselves out again.

"That's what we have," said Adora. "Are there any questions?"

Rainbow shook her head. "I wish I could be involved more directly, but I understand why I can't. I'm needed elsewhere, and I'm not armed for fighting." Brian blinked. He hadn't even thought about it. That would grate her, not being able to be directly involved.

"Very mission aware of you," said Bow, "We don't win by driving off the horde, though that would be sufficient. It is necessary to get you into the castle with Castaspella as quickly as possible.

The strategy session was over as the sun began to sink in the sky, and the rebels began heading for Brightmoon. "I'd feel a whole lot more comfortable if we were doing this during the day," said Casty. "I know, Bow, I know. Can't be helped."

* * *

Brian and Rainbow walked with Starlite, Stormy and Skydancer on the other side.

"Are you ready, Rainbow?" Brian asked. The sun was sinking lower, and it would be dusk soon.

"Yes, Brian," she replied. "This is what Orin sent us here for. To help free this world from the darkness that Shadow Weaver's magic threatened to entrap it with."

"A darkness that will eventually doom it," Brian nodded. "One would think Atlach-Nacha was involved some way."

"Who?"

"Don't worry about it."

"We'll be OK Brian," Stormy said with a laugh. "We are a team, right?"

* * *

They were almost there, the sun just above the horizon. "We should think about slipping off, Adam. He-Man and She-Ra are needed here."

"Kids, Adora?"

"What?"

"Are you sure it's smart to bring them with us? I mean, they're kids. I'll grant that we need Rainbow Brite to reverse Shadow Weaver's spell, but Brian and Stormy?"

"Brian rescued me from Beast Island. If Rainbow says Stormy can stand up to the pressure, I'll believe it. They have good hearts and they act older then they look, Adam. Besides, the Rebellion has never been one to turn down help before. I don't think we should start now."

Adam looked her in the eyes. "All right. I suppose we better change."

Spirit, Adora and Adam slipped off from the pack as Bow continued to lead. It took Cringer a few seconds, but eventually he whimpered and went to follow them. Five pairs of eyes noticed them leaving, but neither Madam Razz, nor Rainbow or her friends, said anything.

* * *

Light's Death skimmed over the trees. A caravan followed suit, an enclosed transport for the darklings, some destructo tanks, kamikaze batniks, the whole nine yards. Shadow Weaver spent the time in meditation. She was ready to crush the rebellion once and for all, She-Ra, or no She-Ra. Hordak would not snatch defeat from the jaws of victory, not this time.

It was time to start charging the beam. They would see how long the Princess and Queen of Brightmoon would hold it off.

It was dusk, in fact, it was properly after dusk when the Rebels came in full view of the Siege of Brightmoon.

"Glad we could make it," came a familiar voice. Rainbow looked up, and indeed She-Ra was present. The tanned and well muscled man that stood with his arms folded beside her could only be her brother, 'He-Man'.

"So are we," said Bow. "This isn't going to be easy, even with you two both here."

A venerable army of troopers, mixed with tanks kept Brightmoon castle encircled. They were not attacking it, and seemed content to make sure that no one got in or out. "Glimmer, and/or her mother would raise a shield of light should the Horde actually attack," Bow said. "They'll try to penetrate it every so often, making sure they stay awake," he finished grimly.

"Do you hear that sound?" Rainbow asked, suddenly. The others nodded, and turned to look. On the other side of the castle, a Horde battle cruiser skimmed into view, taking firing position over Brightmoon castle. The Horde's reinforcements could be seen trundling along behind and below it.

"And it just got a lot harder," observed Bow. Someone at the castle must have noticed the cruiser as well. The recently mentioned shield went up to protect against this reinforced assault.

A beam, black as pitch, seen even against the failing dusk light, struck the shield. The shield quite clearly buckled. The air around it grew blacker as the corruption began to spread from the focus of Shadow Weaver's Nexus Crystals.

"We've got to put a stop to that!" yelled She-Ra. "Let's go, Swiftwind!"

"You can't just go by yourself!" Rainbow shouted, "I can help you!"

"No," said Bow, "Stay here. We can't risk losing you!"

"Don't worry, Rainbow," said Stormy, "There's enough cloud cover to get Skydancer airborne. I'll make sure she's got cover!

"Bow," said Casty, "I think I can work some magic that can help. Can you give me some cover of my own?" Bow nodded, and Castaspella began her own magic, designed to counter Shadow Weaver's technomagic and reinforce the Brightmoon shield.

"He-Man?" said Bow, nervously. "Do you see those?"

"The tanks?"

"No," said Bow, softly. "Behind the them."

"Trooper carriers?"

Brian's eyes narrowed. "Those aren't..."

Rainbow gave a small, but audible gasp, "Darklings."

"They're going to tear up the rebellion's forces. You've never seen them, and there's only one way to stop them!" Brian cried.

"They need their corruption purified," Rainbow said, climbing up on Starlite's back. "C'mon Brian!"

He-Man whistled, and Battle Cat bounded into view. "Right, then." He said, squaring his shoulders. "Let's do it."


	15. Chapter 14: Shades of Battle

Chapter 15: Shades of Battle

Shadow Weaver's eyes flew open. "They are here." The words escaped her lips in a snake like hiss.

"What have you done to the beam?" Hordak cried, in ignorance of Shadow Weaver's words.

"Simply replaced the focus," she said dismissively. "I replaced the diamonds with a couple of properly shaped Void Crystals. Do not worry. I know the diamonds are valuable. They are safe in the Fright Zone. Look. Look at the effect on their paltry shield."

It was true, the black beam was proving to have a remarkable effect on the shield. Washing over it, it approached the castle itself. It would not be long before the shield broke entirely.

* * *

In the castle Brightmoon, both Glimmer and Queen Angelica were focused on the shield. Thus, they felt it in their head the moment the beam hit their shield.

"What is that?" Glimmer asked.

"I don't know. We must hold the shield against it!"

"I don't know how long we can hold it..."

* * *

Hordak was still fuming. Shadow Weaver ignored him. "I can feel her presence. She is going for the darklings... just as I predicted. It is time for me to go. I will be ready to capture the royals when the shield breaks."

"Shadow weaver!" Hordak yelled. She had all ready vanished.

* * *

The clouds had thickened above the battlefield. They had darkened too. Rainbow looked up, knowing that Stormy's was focusing on bringing her own energy to the fight.

"Let's just hope she doesn't need for it to rain, Brian." Rainbow said, as Starlite raced toward the the transporters that were spilling out the Darklings.

"Right, your belt won't work in the mist. Do we have a plan?"

They paused momentarily. One of the destructo tanks had taken an interest in the small group. He-Man simply charged it. He pulled his arm back and threw a straight punch that crumpled it. All while Battle Cat maintained a full gallop.

"Right then," Brian said, in awe.

The darklings had begun to spread out. Brian dropped off Starlite, and began to rapidly fire at the darklings. "Purify the ones I stun, Rainbow. We've got to hold as many as we can here! If they get away, we may never find them again!"

"Got it. Cat, we'll keep them penned in." He-Man leaped behind the others, threatening Darklings that came within his reach. Battle cat acted similarly.

Rainbow, activating her belt, looked around. Something wasn't quite right.

"For crying out loud," Brian yelled, "HIT them. They'll be easier to catch and purify if they're knocked out. We can apologize later!"

* * *

Skydancer galloped down the expanse of cloud as it formed under him. Swiftwind's wings beat in time to his hoofbeats.

"Hordak can't put this energy shield around the whole ship! It'd require too much power." yelled She-Ra over the din. "There's got to be a focusing device.

"There!" cried Stormy. "There's some sort of tower on top of the ship!"

Swiftwind, following the line of Stormy's hand, flew toward Light's Death. He was repulsed by a pair of Batniks. These explosive kamikaze ships, however, seemed to be programmed to defend the shield tower. When Swiftwind retreated, they did not chase after.

"I can't get close enough," Swiftwind said, frustrated.

"Then allow me," said Stormy, raising her arms to the sky.

BLAAAAM!

BOOM!

Lightning erupted from higher clouds, crashing into the Batniks, which erupted into a pair of twin fireballs. While the ship itself did not appear to be harmed, the shield tower that stood between them was clearly missing afterward.

"Orin was right, that WAS fun."

"Now to open this tin can," She-Ra said. As Swiftwind flew in close, she sprang on to the top of the cruiser, balancing herself. Drawing the sword of protection, she thrust it deep into armor of the ship, slicing through it like a knife through butter.

"In we go," said She-Ra, grimly. "Head for cover, Swifty. You coming?" she asked Stormy.

Stormy considered. "I'm not sure how much good I can do. I can't shoot lightning from my fingertips, just call it."

"I may need an extra set of hands," She-Ra said. Stormy eyed her. Then dismounted, dropping into the hole. "Follow Swiftwind, Skydancer!"

* * *

Shadow Weaver eyed the progressing battle. The beam continued to stream into the shield. It would be down shortly. She frowned, something was tickling her sense of the ether. "Reinforcement," she mumbled. It was no matter, it would be more efficient to stop the countersiege then to find the source. She was not going to risk her plans in a one on one battle with a foe that she wasn't sure she could beat. Not when...

"My darklings are fading," she snarled. "They are under attack."

She hovered across the ground quickly. She could all ready feel the cursed light, she just had to get a spot where she could...

see...

* * *

"We're making a dent," Brian said, firing again.

He-Man connected with the flat of the Sword of Power, knocking out another darkling. "Just how many of them are there?"

"Just how many of them are there," Rainbow repeated, as she struggled to keep up with those incapacitated.

The next noise she heard was inhuman. It was also above them.

"What?" asked Brian, as a darkling, larger then the others, swept down on them. Brian turned and fired, but his shots were blocked by a black field that crackled around it.

"That one flies?" asked Rainbow, as she blinked at it. It was bigger and definitively stronger then the others. The deformations of the others were just as clearly visible, but the obsidian wings were clearly able to support its larger weight. A ring of what appeared to be thorns circled its forehead. "The queen!"

It flew down again, diving in to Brian. He returned fire, but unlike with the smaller ones, the effect was superficial, it was quite clearly not stunned. It crashed into him, raking his skin with dark claws.

Brian let out a scream, and he knew no more.

"Brian?"

The darkling queen's claws were bright red.

"BRIAN!"


	16. Chapter 15: Todays Enemies Are

Chapter 15: Today's Enemies are...

Aboard Light's Death:

"I don't have to stop you, She-Ra. I just need to delay you. The shield will come down and Horde troops will enter the castle. Nothing you can do can change that fact."

"You blow hot air as always, Hordak," She-Ra said, smiling.

Hordak Growled, and straightened his left arm. A piercing light later, and it had transformed into a cannon. Stormy gaped. She-Ra dodged the first blast, then reflected a second off the Sword of Protection.

Stormy also threw herself away from the first blast. Then stared at Hordak. "Is he so magnanimous that he didn't even notice me? Let's hope so," she thought, as she began to creep around the cabin, back to the wall, toward the control panel.

* * *

Inside Brightmoon Castle:

"I don't know how much longer I can hold it, Glimmer."

Glimmer was, perhaps, stronger then her mother. Her reserves of energy were deeper. But her mother has more experience in using that power, saving her strength.

It didn't matter, in the end. Neither of them knew which one fell first. For the other, now given the full responsibility of holding the shield against the black energy of Light's Death, quickly followed the first into unconsciousness.

The beam, impediment removed, began to drill its energy into the castle itself. A tangible blackness spread from the impact. Just as suddenly as the shield went down, the beam stopped.

* * *

A very palpable energy in the room, which Stormy had failed to notice, drained away.

"What?!" Hordak exclaimed, turning and realizing Stormy's presence at last. Her hand clenched around a lever that simply read "Cannon". It had been pulled down. He fired and she dived, leaving a smoking hole in the console where the lever had been.

Hordak let out a blood curdling scream. She-Ra's face took on a look of severe concentration.

"Say your prayers," snarled Hordak, gun-arm trained on Stormy. Then he was bashed to the side by She-Ra's shoulder tackle. "Stormy, do it! Blast the whole ship!"

A million things went through Stormy's mind. Not the last of which were the two words 'Deadly Fall'. That said, Hordak's wild shots were no safer. Stormy again raised her arms to the sky, calling a blast of lighting that separated the cabin with the rest of the ship.

Detached from the engine, gravity reasserted itself on the three forms. She-Ra and Stormy were promptly caught by their equine friends - though Stormy's sudden weight almost caused Skydancer to fall through the miniature cloud that supported his weight.

Hordak, however, continued to fall. A brief gleam engulfed his body. Shortly there after, a burst of fire appeared to blaze through him. Then he shot away from the battle, at a rather high speed.

"He called on his rocket form and went blasting off again," She-Ra deadpanned. "He never does seem to practice with it."

"How did you know they would be," Stormy began, but She-Ra waved her off.

"I can speak to him telepathically," she explained.

"Horde troopers are headed for the castle, the shield is down!"

"Then we better get moving."

* * *

It didn't take much to see that Brian wasn't healthy. Blood was flowing, slowly but steadily leaking from the claw scrapes left by the darkling.

Rainbow stared, but only for a moment. She activated her belt, creating a rainbow wall that deflected the queen darkling. Rainbow could hear it scrabbling against it. It would take too much power to hold it. Then something clicked, the energy shield... "He-Man! Shadow Weaver! She's nearby! I can feel her!"

The shield broke, but the darkling was again in the air, carefully out of the reach of He-man's sword.

Nearby, Shadow Weaver swore. She wasn't discovered, not yet. But it was a matter of time. The boy was down, but the boy was unimportant. She paused briefly. But they would be predictable. The girl would not leave her friend, she'd count on it. So would He-Man stay with her, or run to help stop the Horde assault? Either way, she would win. If he stayed, she was convinced she could get Glimmer and take her off planet. If he left, it would be even better.

It was time to go. She left the darkling to its fate.

He-Man swung again, forcing the darkling even higher in the air.

"The shield," he frowned briefly, "is it fading?"

Rainbow grabbed Brian's gun, the weapon lying beside him. "Shadow Weaver has advanced! She's got to be moving towards the castle!" She fired. She shot rapidly, instead of Brian's more measured shots. However, put enough fire in the air and eventually you're going to find your mark. The darkling crashed to the ground.

Rainbow promptly activated her belt again, to cleanse the darkling, and as she covered the queen with the purifying rainbow, the remainder of the darklings took flight. The ground was littered with the unconscious bodies of fallen faerie. The queen, still wearing the oaken thorn circlet, lay in the center. She was paradoxically close to the boy she had wounded, perhaps mortally.

The immediate danger passed, Rainbow ran to Brian, attempting to use the rainbow as a make shift bandage, pressing down on it as if to keep Brian together through sheer force of will. She looked dimly up at He-Man, Battlecat, and Starlite.

She blinked back the tears.

"What are you waiting for?" she shouted. "Shadow Weaver's moving toward the castle. If she gets to Glimmer before we do, it's all over for Etheria and Brian's..." her voice faltered. She couldn't bring herself to say 'Sacrifice'. She wasn't going to let it be a sacrifice.

He-Man stared. He had worried about bringing kids into a war zone. She might be more adult then some of the Master of the Universe.. members of the Great Rebellion. "I can't leave you here! You're in the open you're..."

"Away from Shadow Weaver! She is the real threat! Not the Darklings. Not the Horde troopers. Shadow Weaver. GO!"

He-Man squared his shoulders, knowing better than to ask her to come with him. Brian was in no shape for movement. "Let's go, Cat. Let's get Glimmer out here," so saying, he swung onto Battle Cat's saddle, and they charged off, towards the castle.

Starlite watched them go, then turned to Rainbow. "You know that I'm going to stay. Brian is my friend too."

Rainbow nodded. "Keep watch, in case any darklings decide to double back."

Starlite nodded, trotting forth in the direction of the fleeing darklings. There was no real sign of them

Which made Rainbow's squawk of alarm all the more surprising, and completely terrifying.

The monster that held her was a Horde Lieutenant called Leech. Starlite would have described him as part frog, or perhaps a newt. Some amphibian, whatever. He had lifted Rainbow off the ground. His arms wrapped around under her shoulders, keeping her arms motionless and her hands away from the color belt. His suction cup hands covered her face, keeping her from making any more sounds.

"Drain her," he schlepped. "Until she is helpless, that's what Shadow Weaver said." He sucked in his breath, making a slurping noise. "But if you get any closer horsey, I'll simply snap her neck."

Starlite stared, frozen.

* * *

Leech hadn't been completely unobserved, however. Someone had known of Shadow Weaver's plan. Had watched her put the invisibility spell on her fellow Horde officer, and had heard the instructions. "Capture if possible. Kill if not."

The creature watching Leech felt sick. "Is this what I'm like?"

It takes a special kind of insanity to believe that oneself ruling the world makes it a better place. Hordak had no such delusions, he wanted power, no matter what it took, as part of the Horde military machine. He dreamed of a promotion to sector commander. Shadow Weaver sought magical power to subject and drain a magical land. This land that was called home.

Rainbow Brite did not represent a protector of the land. She did not represent a power for those weaker than herself to look up to and disgustingly cling to. She represented, not hope perhaps, but life. The watcher did not perhaps yet make the connection that the two things were one in the same. Subjugation of the land and the people within, tolerated. They were not strong enough to protect themselves, so the strong should do what they liked.

But killing the spark of life?

A purple form threw itself at Leech, driving him to the ground in a flurry of claws and teeth. Taken, much like Rainbow, utterly unaware, he had no idea what came over him. Only that a furry paw slammed into his face, leaving him unconscious on the ground.

Rainbow, panting but unharmed, fell to the ground. She put her hands down, and lifted herself up. Her eyes stared into the feline face, and she whispered, utterly bewildered. "Catra?"

The cat growled, and the mask slid up her face, as Catra resumed her human form. Her tone was angry. "Yes. Catra. *I* saved you," she snarled, sounding more like an angry panther then the somewhat cute cat she had heard days ago. "And you will NOT tell anyone of this. My loyalty is to the Horde, but not this scheme of Shadow Weaver. Break her spell. Keep the rest of the world from falling to her sickening darkness. When it belongs to the Horde, it will still be full of life."

Rainbow stared, utterly confused. "Don't you realize how crazy that sounds?"

That quiet voice in the background of her brain, it had been there ever since she had been touched by the magic rainbow itself in Thaymore. It was a little stronger now, and it echoed Rainbow's words.

"No. Shadow Weaver is crazy, not the Horde. We will stop this chaotic rabble, just NOT today."

Rainbow had stepped back, back towards Brian. Catra began to drag Leech's body back towards the Horde staging area.

"What about him? He'll know, he'll expose you."

Catra simply grinned. "One cat is much like another. Battle Cat came back and knocked him out. I saved him from being captured," she purred. "Goodbye, Rainbow Brite. Pray there will not be a next time we meet."

A noise behind her caused Rainbow to startle, turning towards the sound. Starlite raced beside her as Catra made her escape.

It was so called Fairie Queen, that had risen back in the air. She looked first at the departing form of Catra, and murmured as if to herself. "There is still some light left in that one, and it burns. Something just needs to fan the flames a little more. Percival was wrong after all."

She started, and clutched her head. "Ow. What has happened," her eyes turned to her fallen kin on the field, and then to Brian. "Powers of Light, what did I do?"

Brian's face was growing pale. Rainbow stared up at the Faerie queen, unable to speak.

"He risked his life to save me from the darkness. He will not be forced to lose that gamble today. My pardon, young one."

Fairie magic is alien again to most spellcasters of Etheria. Castaspella understood its potential, while Shadow Weaver dismissed it as weak. The queen worked her own powerful magic over Brian's form. His face flushed momentarily, then faded to its normal hue. While the clothing did not mend, all other evidence of the brutal attacks upon his form smoothed over and vanished, as if they had never been.

His eyes opened.

"Brian!" Rainbow said, sunshine in her voice.

"Rainbow?" he asked, slightly woozily, "what happened?"

"You should go, young ones, they will need you," said the Queen.

Rainbow grinned. "There will be time enough for explanations. Shadow Weaver is after Glimmer. All other threats are defeated. Mount up on Starlite, if you're feeling well enough. It's time to put an end to this."


	17. Chapter 16: Shadowed Memories

"No!"

Shadow Weaver had to narrowly resist blasting the bearer of the bad news with dark energy. She couldn't destroy him at her whim, like Hordak might. She might need him. But all four humans, two horses, and a cat racing towards her position. She couldn't conceive how the children had survived. The boy at least should be dead. She had seen the wound.

"How progress things to reach the throne room, trooper?" she demanded, as a trooper ducked back into cover.

"Reasonably. There's not many guards, but they're not giving an inch. If we charge, we'll be slaughtered." He stood forward again, and fired off a few more energy blasts. "Down goes another one," he said, waving troopers into forward cover positions.

One last ditch effort. It would not be worth it to try to capture the members of Brightmoon. It was too late for that. "When you reach the royalty, kill them."

"But Hordak's goals..."

"Override!" she said, rattling off a number sequence.

"Overridden. We will kill them," said the trooper.

"You... and you. Hold this archway. Do not let anything through. Do not attack anything I put to sleep. It might wake them."

There was corruption here, now, the effect of the beam before it had been disrupted. She could draw on it to power her own magic. They would enter together, predictable again. Then she would stop them.

Nightmare Mists was the name of the spell. It required great power, but Shadow Weaver was a great sorceress. As Brian, Rainbow, She-Ra, and He-Man fought their way into the castle's antechamber as a group, blasting the two troopers she had set to guard it, Shadow Weaver's dark rolling mists covered them, knocking them to the floor.

"Dream a while," she whispered, "trap yourselves in my nightmares. There will be no waking until I allow it." She may have said this through clenched teeth, but nobody knew if she had them.

* * *

Brian's boots crunched in the snow as he headed to school, then collapsed on a bench just outside the front door.

His head stung, and he contemplated running for the bathroom. He felt like he was about to vomit.

"Snow?" he murmured to himself, "Isn't it spring?"

Gathering himself, he headed to Mr. Adire's class. Chemistry, his favorite.

He met his teachers eyes, nodded. He then slid into a seat as homeroom announcements began to drone.

"April?" whispered Brian. "It feels like January." What was he missing here?

A red cloak, shouting. A dark castle corridor.

Brian shook his head to clear it.

The rest of the day past like a blur, but not a very friendly blur. It seemed like in each class, he was getting a quiz, paper, or test that he couldn't remember completing. Brian wasn't a straight A student, but he could usually score solid Bs. But these were Ds, and English, his favorite subject an F. Even team sports (PE), normally a great place to blow off steam, they were held indoors.

Due to Snow.

Brian raced home. He needed to see Rainbow, perhaps she knew what was happening.

When he arrived, nobody else was home. He had expected his mother to be there, even if his father was working.

Brian raced up to his room, and found his key. When he plunged it into the closet lock, though, and opened the door, nothing happened.

The strain had finally become too much, he fell on to his bed, crying until he knew no more.

* * *

Adora walked down the corridor of the Fright Zone, heading back to her quarters. Shadow Weaver floated down a side corridor, glanced at her, and continued on, probably to her lab.

Adora didn't trust her. She frowned to herself. "Why? Why do I not trust her?"

Adora felt sick to her stomach, and her head started to hurt.

An energy... inside her. A rolling black fog. Shadow Weaver?

"Maybe I just need to go lie down," she said, continuing on to her quarters. She sat on her bed, but hadn't actually stretched out before there was a knock on her door.

"Yes?"

"Adora! Hordak wants to see you. Something about ending a peasant revolt, I think."

Bleah. So much for resting. She headed to Hordak's command room to get the details. The village of Thaymore. She felt her heart jump, something important happened here.

She frowned as the headache intensified. How did she know that?

Despite her premonition, though, the put down of the uppity peasants went smoothly. Adora watched as they were loaded on the slave ship, a pang in her heart for each one. She wanted to help them. But she couldn't. She was a loyal subject of the Horde.

And what would they do to her if she tried?

* * *

Wisp walked on, using a stick to help clear some of the dead vegetation, giving her space.

"Lady Magic said there would be help, if I could find it. Where could it be?" She had been walking for almost two hours, looking for anything truly alive in this corrupted world. Its survival may be important to the multiverse, but it sure looked dead now. On top of it, her head hurt, and coughing fits threatened to incapacitate her.

"Ok. So it's not like Lady Brite promised," she said, determination flaring in her voice. "I'm not going to let it stop me. I promised to help, and I'm going to."

Her mind flashed back to the encounter with the odd small white furry creature. Dead, and not dead for long. "If I had been a little faster, I could have saved Twink."

She paused. "How do I know his name is Twink?"

Her head achieved new levels of pain.

A dark voice. A darker face. Words of evil magic, overwhelming her.

She shoved it all aside, barreling forward, quicker now in the forest. She knew where she had to go, something was calling her. There! Semi-buried next to the cavern wall. A huge block of ice, and trapped in side, a beautiful white horse with a mane of rainbow color. Frozen, but still alive.

"How do I get him out?" she wondered. She could try building a fire, but she didn't think she could get it hot enough. "If Twink were here..." she said, then frowned. How did she know *that* name? She turned, focusing on the horse. How did she know...

"Starlite?"

The horse, being trapped in ice, did not respond.

Wisp turned her face to the heavens. "I've done this before! I don't know what you've done to send me back here," she began to shout, "But keeping my friends away from me, burning me with a headache WILL NOT STOP ME! I WILL save this place."

Her voice quieted, but did not lose its focus. "Rainbow Land is still my home."

Her world simply shattered. Like glass.

* * *

Castaspella was on the verge of collapse. She had felt Shadow Weavers magic, and it was all she could do to introduce the smallest counter to it. The flicker of hope to counter the waves of madness. Would anyone be strong to reach it?

Bow and Stormy stood, blasting, with arrows and lighting, the troopers that threatened to overwhelm their position.

"Just... a little more," whispered Casty. "Then it will be over. For good or for evil."

* * *

Rainbow opened the eyes she didn't know she had shut. Shadow Weaver's waves of dark mist still flowed over her friends and allies. She could hear energy blasts from up stairs.

Normally, Rainbow wouldn't have tried the color belt in this kind of darkness. Rainbows needed light, open air. But this kind of black magic, helplessness. This is why she was here.

Before Shadow Weaver knew Rainbow had escaped her sorcery, Rainbow activated the color belt. The mist dissipated under the light magic of the belt, and the full force of the spell turned to keeping the rainbow's light away from her.

Shadow Weaver released a primal scream. "It's... not... possible!" Rainbow didn't respond, it was taking all her focus to keep control of her own magic. If the mist reached her again, she wasn't sure she'd escape. "How... how... are... you... doing this?"

"I will do whatever it takes to stop you from corrupting this land," Rainbow replied. Her voice was quiet, but steady. It was not, however, a battle she alone could win.

"You are weakening, I can feel it," hissed Shadow Weaver. Indeed, the rainbows's light was faltering against the shadow onslaught.

But light so rarely stands alone.

Rainbow's concentration wavered - just for an instant, as a powerful hand gripped her shoulder. He-Man had struggled to a kneeling position, lending his own focus to Rainbow's. Their eyes met, just briefly. His strength was of experience, certainty that he would do whatever it took.

The rainbow's light steadied.

A second hand, smaller perhaps, but with no less physical strength, gripped her right arm. This one lending a more youthful, idealistic strength. The future was not yet written, and even darkness could be turned from its path.

Now it was the shadow beginning to falter.

She felt a third hand, much more her size, close around her left. Rainbow simply stared forward, meeting Shadow Weaver's glowing ones. Brian's strength was the same as when this adventure had started. He had no magic, no great physical strength, either. He had trust, however, trust in other people's magic and strength, and a courage to face unlikely odds if it would help his friends - even a world that was not his own.

* * *

They were fighting, Castaspella could feel it. She didn't have much energy left... but whatever she had. "Help me," she whispered, falling to her own knees.

Stormy and Bow moved to support her, keeping her upright even as unconsciousness threatened to overtake her. She drew on their strength, lending it in turn to the focus of building magic in Castle Brightmoon.

* * *

Shadow Weaver stared at the encroaching expanse of Color and Light. She saw her doom shining at her, and knew she had no choice. She vanished, just as she had before, to the safety of her lab.

Rainbow would have fallen to the floor if there hadn't been so many people supporting her. She felt drained, even physically. While Shadow Weave was gone, however, the job was not yet done. She-Ra glanced at them. "Go," said Brian, as Rainbow was gently lowered to a sitting position. "I still hear fighting from upstairs."

To say that the fighting was short lived after Shadow Weaver escaped was probably overstating it. Troopers were reasonably good in a firefight; but not in a firefight when they were flanked by two rather upset heroes with swords. The few defenders remaining cheered as the last of the troopers was dispatched.

She-Ra knocked on the door to the throne room, then opened it. Glimmer and Queen Angelica Brightmoon lay on the floor. The Queen was out cold. Glimmer looked up at She-Ra, and whispered, "Just in time, as always."


	18. Chapter 17: Rainbows over Etheria

Chapter 17: Rainbows over Etheria

Castaspella insisted that the final magic be done at Mystacor castle. The theory went that it was the single most magical point in Etheria, and made it easier to carry the counter-magic (Brian's term) back out into the world. A true reversal of why it had been the most affected by Shadow Weaver's dark magic, all of Etheria's magical lay lines ran through Mystacor. It was all very confusing to Brian (and really, everyone except Madam Razz and Casty), but he cheerfully went along with the idea that the sorceress knew what she was doing.

The bubble was still in place, held up by a few of Castaspella's apprentices. With assistance, the party pushed their way through it, and proceeded to Castaspella's own lab. An intact crystal, obtained near Brightmoon, sat in the middle of a pentagram, itself trapped by a smaller bubble. The air inside this bubble was dark and gloomy, much like the original home of the darklings. They entered one at a time, Casty first, then Madam Razz, She-Ra, He-Man, Glimmer, Rainbow, Stormy, and finally Brian. Brian stifled a gasp as he entered, even he could feel the energy in the room. It made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

Each of the three, Castaspella (with Madam Razz), Glimmer, and Rainbow Brite had their part. Casty had the most time pressure. She dropped the spell containing the crystal's darkness, then began another spell, using the void crystal's own ambient dark energy to attach to all other void crystals in range, and from there to all void crystals within their range, until she held (metamagically speaking) a web filled with a massive dark energy.

Glimmer went next. She drew on her own light energy, blasting it into the void crystal in front of her. By extension, the light traveled along Castaspella's web, giving the impression of several light comets shooting across the sky, purifying the void crystals, leaving them open to absorb a new energy.

Rainbow provided that new energy. Following in the path of the light comets from just moments before, rainbow light danced throughout the sky, touching down where shadows had previously gathered. People all over Etheria emerged to stare at the beautiful display. It was a promise of hope. Even in the Fright Zone, Catra nervously swallowed, moved in a way she did not want to admit by the rainbow's light. That particular rainbow was extinguished by Shadow Weaver's destroying of the crystal in her lab. The scream of anger that came simultaneous caused several people to run for cover, away from the furious spell crafter.

After several minutes, maybe a quarter of an hour, Castaspella released the energy. Glimmer dropped her arms, obviously exhausted. Rainbow released the charge of her belt. "That did it, then?" asked Brian.

"I think so," said Castaspella, "at least, I do not feel any further changes in the environment. The nexus crystals, filled with light now, should finish undoing the rest of Shadow Weaver's sorcery."

Rainbow smiled, "We've done it, Brian," she said. He blushed as she gave him a brief hug. The others laughed.

"It wasn't just us," he said, still blushing. "We all did it. We all had a part to play."

* * *

"Don't discount your part, Brian," Light Hope's voice echoed throughout the Crystal Castle. "You did well too, even when hope was at its lowest point. Do not abandon your weapon, leave it at the Color Castle if you do not wish to take it to you home."

Brian nodded, as he'd been ready to relinquish it back into Light Hope's protection. They'd toured parts of Etheria on the way to the Crystal Castle, Rainbow touching up portions of the world where the crystals had been destroyed in advance, and thus not affected by the earlier combined magics. Only the visitors from Rainbowland, He-Man, and She-Ra were there now.

"I guess it's time for us to return to Rainbowland," Rainbow said.

"I'd like to go with you," said She-Ra. "It sounds like a magical place." Brian grinned.

"Why don't you?" asked Rainbow, "Not long enough to separate you from your duties here, of course. Just for a little bit, we'd be happy to show you around!"

* * *

Orin opened the portal, allowing Rainbow, Brian, Stormy, Starlite, Skydancer, Swiftwind, Battle Cat, He-Man and She-Ra to step out on the lawn of the Color Castle.

They were quickly encircled by the Color Kids and a growing throng of sprites.

Orin, with Twink beside him, looked up at the group. "The Ether whispers me that you have succeeded in your task," he said, smiling. "I am proud of you all."

"I only hope we are able to return the favor," She-Ra said, also smiling.

Orin's hand gripped his walking stick. "I hope you will not have to," he said, waving it around for emphasis. "But if we do need help, I know how to contact Light Hope and your Sorceress. Magic and I are old friends."

"There'll be time for stories later," Brian told the excitable Twink, to the side. "Our guests don't have long to stay here. Rainbow was going to show them around."

Twink nodded, "I understand, I'll help get everyone from being in the way," and moved to help disperse the crowd.

Truth be told, the Color 'Castle' wasn't that impressive, at least to He-Man (who grew up in a *real* castle). The color geyser was interesting, and he did suppose it looked more "homey", or at least more colorful than Eternia. The tour was interrupted by a green sprite, speaking rapidly in a squeak like voice.

Rainbow sighed, "Murky Dismal?" she asked. "Why now, of all times?"

* * *

Murky Dismal had a new weapon at his disposal. "The gloom beam", he called it, shooting black lasers at scattering sprites, he drove down into Rainbow Land, as the Grunge Buggy belched black smoke into the air from its tail pipe.

"There she is! Stop the buggy, Lurky!" Murky said, standing up in his trash can seat, firing at Starlite as he danced the sky.

Saying Muirky had a bad aim wasn't strictly fair. But Starlite had practice dodging multiple things shooting him at once, and one lone Dismal wasn't going to give him too much of a challenge.

Besides, Murky's mouth fell open in astonishment. There was now a second horse in the sky, flapping beautiful, feathery, wings.

"Oh wow!" shouted Lurky, grabbing the wheel tightly in excitement. "A pegasus!" (Later, when this was thought about, this startled more than a few people). Brian, however, used the opportunity to fire two shots of his own beam, hitting both Murky (who toppled into his trash can) and Lurky, stunning both.

"Where did you say they belonged?" asked She-Ra to Brian, eyeing the Grunge Buggy speculatively.

"The Pits," He replied, pointing at the grey mountain that served as Murky and Lurky's home and lab.

"Then let me return them."

Murky felt like he was being lifted in the air, but he couldn't see anything, and still couldn't move. It was very uncomfortable. He could hear those stupid sprites and blasted color kids cheering.

She-Ra gave the Grunge Buggy a toss, like a shot put. When it landed, Starlite called out. "Ten out of Ten for accuracy, She-Ra! Right on the cave mouth!"

Murky's trash can gave a shake. The buggy wasn't designed for this kind of abuse. A few seconds later, it fell off the buggy, rolling into the pits, where it crashed into a wall. Murky crawled out groggily. "What... what happened?" he asked, plaintively.

* * *

Shadow Weaver stood in her lab, Imp snoozed on one shelf. Leech opened the door gingerly, fear apparent in his reflective eyes.

"Come in, Leech. Do not worry, you have nothing to fear," she whispered in a soothing, almost snakelike voice. "I just wanted to confirm you story, that Battle Cat ambushed you while you were draining the Rainbow Brat." Leech nodded, not saying anything. "Just put your hand on the crystal, and we will both see..."

Leech put a suction cup hand on the top of the indicated crystal ball. The eye sees many things that the brain doesn't always quite comprehend. It was quite clearly a large cat's paw that brought down Leech from behind, but as he fell, he had seen that the cat was a dark purple, not green.

Shadow Weaver sucked in her breath. She had been right, there was a traitor. But it wasn't Leech. Hordak would not believe her, perhaps, but she knew. "Thank you, Leech. You are free to go."

The crystal ball cleared as Leech opened his eyes, and made his exit quickly from the lab.

Shadow Weaver paced. Catra could no longer be trusted.

She focused her Crystal Ball again on the magic realm she had tracked She-Ra to. The golden castle sat in the center of the green grass, and smaller houses. Small furry creatures scurried everywhere. They reminded her of twiggets. She could see Rainbow Brite and Starlite, but there was no trace of the other child, 'Brian". There were others she did not recognize.

Hordak would argue, but Etheria would have to wait for her attention. It might take a while for her to research the proper way to break the dimensional barrier, but it would be worth her time.

She now had a personal interest in destroying *that* land.

That, however, is a story for another time.

* * *


End file.
